Dreaming Dreams With Happy Endings
by unicornsbow-tiesandrainbows
Summary: Kurt Hummel lived a pretty normal life. He had a great family and an amazing best friend, Blaine. His McKinley friends called him every other night and they always hung out on week ends.. But when he goes on holiday with Blaine and the warblers, Something very unusual happens to him. Something magical.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Kurt Hummel lived a pretty normal life. He had a great family and an amazing best friend, Blaine. His McKinley friends called him every other night and they always hung out on week ends. And he was boarding at Dalton academy, one of the most amazing places on earth, if Kurt had anything to say about it. But not everything was perfect. Like the fact that he was gay, and in love with his best friend. And the fact that Dalton gave out tonnes of homework. And his past...

But Kurt had some great friends in Dalton and McKinley. And, yes, sometimes they _could_ get a _little _bit too crazy. But that was a good thing.

* * *

"So this weekend, I was thinking we could go to the mall. I am in desperate need of some girl time!" Kurt said down the phone. On the other end, Rachel agreed, saying that Finn and Puck were going to a concert and so she needed some company. After five minutes of chatter, Kurt reluctantly hung up when there was a knock at his dorm room door. Fortunately, Kurt had a single room and so he had all the privacy he needed. He opened the door, wondering who it was. It wouldn't be Blaine because he always knocked and then just let himself in.

It was David, Looking slightly uncomfortable.

"Oh, hey David" Kurt smiled. David was one of Blaine's best friends, and a good friend to Kurt. Although Kurt wouldn't consider them best friends, they were very close. David was the most sane out of all the warblers.

David rubbed the back of his neck anxiously, which seemed unusual to Kurt because David was always so confident and calm.

"what's up?" Kurt asked warily.

"Jeff and Nick are making out in my bed" He said. Kurt couldn't stop the laugh from escaping his lips. He was doubled over, clutching his stomach. David was pouting childishly.

"It's not funny Kurt!" David whimpered.

Jeff and David shared a dorm, and Nick was Jeff's boyfriend.

Kurt knew that Blaine and Wes were at a meeting with the school council, which was why Kurt was sat in his room by himself. He let David into his dorm and sat in his desk chair. David sat cross legged on the end of Kurt's bed.

"So what's new?" David asked, playing with his school tie. Kurt had gotten changed as soon as school had finished, not wanting to ruin the expensive uniform.

"Not much, I'm just working on this history assignment that's due in on Friday." Kurt said, pointing to a some textbooks and a pile of paper.

David nodded.

"I think i might have some notes from last year if you want to borrow them" David offered.

Kurt sighed with relief.

"thank you so much! It's eating away at my mind" Kurt complained.

"So what's new with you and Jennifer?" Kurt asked. Jennifer was David's bitch of a girlfriend. Everyone complained about her and was always nagging David about breaking up with her.

He sighed and fell back against Kurt's pillows.

"She wants me to go to her cousin's wedding. But her family don't approve me!" David sighed angrily.

"why don't you just break up with her?" Kurt asked.

"Because i don't want to hurt her feelings"

"If i was you i would just get it over and done with" Kurt said, pulling a nail file out of his draw and started filing his nails.

"Well you're a bitch, Kurt" David smirked, showing that it was a joke.

Kurt chuckled.

"Thank you" he said sarcastically.

There was a light knock at the door, and then Blaine entered the room. Kurt's stomach was fluttering when he saw his best friend but decided to ignore it.

"Hey David, Wes is looking for you"

David nodded and pushed himself off Kurt's bed, waved goodbye and left to find his best friend.

Blaine took David's place on the bed and smiled at Kurt.

"How was your meeting, ?" Kurt asked playfully.

Blaine chuckled.

"Boring, as always" he sighed.

Blaine fell back on Kurt's bed, just as David had.

"OK, what's wrong?" Kurt asked. He could read Blaine like nobody else could, and he knew when something was wrong.

"is it really that obvious?" Blaine asked.

"Kind of" Kurt lied.

Blaine groaned.

"My sister's getting married, And her fiancée's a total dick! He has this thing against gays and when ever I see him he acts like I'm not there"

Blaine's hands were balled into fists at his side.

"when's the wedding?" Kurt asked.

"this weekend" Blaine mumbled.

There was silence for a few moments and then suddenly Blaine jumped up into the air.

Kurt jumped in his chair.

"Kurt, please please please come with me!" Blaine begged. He had his hands clasped together in front of him.

"I don't know.." Kurt trailed off. If Blaine's brother-in-law-to-be was a massive homophobe, two gay guys going to a wedding together didn't seem like the best idea.

Suddenly Blaine was on his knee's in front of Kurt, literally begging.

"Please Kurt! I will do anything!"

Kurt laughed and pulled Blaine up from the floor.

"OK, OK, I'll go. What should I wear?" he asked.

"Something formal. I'll pick you up from your house at twelve O'clock on Sunday, ok?" Blaine asked. Kurt smiled and nodded.

"Ok, well my dad's picking me up at seven. Have a good weekend Kurt!" Blaine said as he made his way towards the door.

He stopped just before leaving and turned around.

"Thank you Kurt, really. You're the best!" And then he left, leaving Kurt dazed.

Kurt grabbed his phone and rapidly started texting Rachel. Now that Kurt thought about it, he was actually really excited.

He dropped his phone on his bed and started packing his weekend bag.

He checked his phone for the time. It was only six thirty. He still had an hour before Finn would be outside Dalton to pick him up. He thought about the upcoming shopping trip with Rachel on Saturday. He needed to buy an outfit. Something formal, suitable for a wedding. But something that was still him, something showy. He picked up his version of Romeo and Juliet which he had read so many times that some of the pages were torn. An hour later, his phone buzzed. It was a message from Finn.

**Finn:** Dude, I'm out in the parking lot

Kurt didn't bother to reply. He shouldered his bag and made for the door, locking it on his way out. He waved at Nick and Jeff, who were waiting in the foyer, wishing them a good weekend. Finn was leaning on his father's truck, his hands stuffed in his pockets. Finn smiled brightly when he saw Kurt. Although he wouldn't admit it, he loved Kurt as a brother and missed having him at home all the time. Finn took the bag off him and chucked in the boot.

"so I heard you and Blaine are getting married?" Finn asked uncomfortably. Kurt spluttered, and then started laughing.

"what?" Finn asked, glancing side ways at him, not wanting to take his eyes off the road.

"Me and Blaine... are not... getting.. married! I'm just accompanying him... to his sisters... wedding" Kurt gasped between laughs. Finn visibly relaxed and smiled.

The rest of the journey home was filled with chatter about the goings on of New Directions.

Later that night, just before going to bed, Kurt received a text.

**Blaine:** See you Sunday x

* * *

Authors Notes:

Ok, just so I know if anyone is actually reading this, please review :)


	2. Chapter 2

"KURT! It's almost twelve!" Finn shouted up the stairs.

"I know, I know!" Kurt shouted back. He sprayed some more hair spray onto his hair ad straightened his tie. He was wearing a silver vest with a black tie, a crisp white buttoned up shirt, and black skinny jeans. It was both casual and formal.

He grabbed his phone and dashed down the stairs. As if on cue there was a knock on the door.

"Come in Blaine!" Kurt shouted as he looked for his shoes. The door opened and the shut again.

"Hey Blaine, Kurt your shoes are in your room remember" Finn smiled.

"Hey Finn" Blaine replied as Kurt ran up the stairs. Finn disappeared into the living room.

Carol appeared in the kitchen doorway wearing an apron, sprinkled with flour.

"It's good to see you Blaine, It's been a while" she smiled warmly.

"You too, " Blaine smiled. Burt stomped his way down the stairs.

"Hey Blaine, you Ok?" he asked.

"yes sir" Blaine nodded. Kurt skipped down the stairs gracefully.

"you ready?" Blaine asked. Kurt nodded. He turned to face his dad and smiled.

"see ya, dad. I'll message you when I'm on my way home. Enjoy your concert Finn"

"good to see you Blaine" Burt smiled.

* * *

The wedding was immaculate. As it was early summer, it was set up outside. Beautiful red, white, and pink roses could be found every where.

Blaine hadn't had a chance to speak to his sister, Esme, before the reception, but she was so beautiful in her white flowing wedding dress. Robert, Blaine's new brother-in-law, was handsome in his tux. But Blaine wasn't exactly looking forward to talk to _him._

Blaine's parents had been delighted when they saw Kurt. Blaine's mother, Isabella, had cried during the reception.

At the venue, Blaine had introduced Kurt to his family and close friends, although some people got the idea that Kurt was Blaine's boyfriend. Finally, about an hour later, Esme finally made her way over to her little brother.

"hey Blainers!" she squealed. Robert nodded his head in greeting and kept a fake smile plastered on his face.

"Hey sis, congratz" Blaine smiled. Kurt had rarely seen Blaine smile so wide.

Esme, practically glowing, turned to Kurt.

"this your boyfriend?" she asked with a proud smile. _I wish. _Kurt thought mentally. Kurt noticed Robert tense slightly. Blaine chuckled but shook his head.

"this is Kurt" he announced.

"you look beautiful" Kurt commented as she smiled, glancing between her little brother and his friend.

* * *

Blaine watched as his sister and Kurt spoke about the decorations for the wedding, her dress, the bridesmaid dresses, the cake. He inwardly smiled, glad that Kurt got on so well with his family. But they slowly started to drift away, caught up in their own little worlds of fashion. Which meant that Blaine was left with Robert. He groaned silently and plastered on a fake smile.

"So.." Blaine started, looking at Robert for the first time.

Robert narrowed his eyes slightly, clearly not wanting to talk.

"Thank you, by the way, for showing up. I know we don't get along" Robert said in a patronizing tone. _Is this guy for real? _Blaine's mind screamed.

"She's my sister. Of course I'm going to show up!" Blaine said through gritted teeth.

"Yeah, well Cooper didn't show up did he?" Robert asked sarcastically.

Before Blaine had a chance to argue back, Robert excused himself. Blaine's hands were in fists at his sides. He looked around for Kurt, and smiled when he saw him laughing with his sister. He took a minute to admire Kurt. He loved him, of course he did, But he would never admit it to anyone. Blaine made his way through the crowd of people until he got to Kurt.

"Come on Kurt, I want you to meet some one" Blaine said, taking his hand. Kurt smiled in response.

"It was good to meet you Kurt. Don't be a stranger ok" Esme warned. She turned around and started talking to some other guests.

Kurt's heart skipped a beat as he realised that his hand was in Blaine's. Blaine pulled them out of the crowd of people and over to an empty table. Kurt whimpered silently when Blaine dropped his hand and they both sat down.

"Thanks for bringing me Blaine, it's been so nice to meet your family" Kurt smiled.

"Thank you for coming. You know, my brother Cooper didn't come? Because he hates Robert" Blaine complained. Kurt placed his hand on top of Blaine's in a soothing manner. _This is ok, right? I'm just comforting him. _Kurt thought.

The sun was starting to set, colouring the sky with a beautiful mixture of orange, pink, and blue.

"come on" Blaine said, standing up. "Lets dance" He smirked. He extended a hand which Kurt gladly accepted.

* * *

By the end of the night, both boys were on a high. They had danced and laughed the rest of the night away, always in contact in some way. Blaine loved it when Kurt would just relax and be himself.

On the way to Kurt's house, they were both still laughing uncontrollably, talking about the funniest moments of the night. It was past midnight and nearly everyone at the wedding was drunk. Kurt had made sure that Blaine didn't have anything to drink, and so they both stayed sober. Kurt couldn't remember the last time he had laughed so much. He made a mental note to ring Rachel in the morning and tell her everything that had happened.

When they got to Kurt's house, all the lights were off, meaning everyone was asleep. Blaine yawned, making Kurt laugh again.

"Why don't you just stay the night?" Kurt asked. _What are you doing, you idiot? _The sane part of his mind screamed. _You don't ask the guy you love to stay the night, that's crazy! _

Blaine was about to argue, but was cut off by a yawn.

"Come on, you can sleep on the sofa" Kurt said. _Or my bed._ The tired part of his mind snickered. That's what happens to Kurt when he doesn't have enough sleep, his mind goes crazy.

Blaine followed Kurt through his house, until they reached his room. Kurt got a spare pillow and some blankets, making the sofa in to a suitable bed. As soon as Blaine lay down he was fast asleep.

_It's a good job Dalton has the day off tomorrow. _Kurt thought, knowing both of them would sleep half the day.

* * *

Kurt dreamed about the wedding. No, not Esme's wedding. His wedding. With Blaine. They both looked handsome in smart outfits, with Rachel as his maid of honour and all his friends and family there.

He woke with a start, and was blinded by the bright light. He checked his clock, which read 1: 46.

He was right, he had slept the whole day. He glanced at his sofa, which was Blaine-free. He stumbled out of bed and down the stairs, the shadows of his dream still haunting him. You shouldn't think about you best friend like that. But then again, that's what he wanted. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with Blaine.

Blaine was sat at the kitchen table with Carol. As Kurt watched Blaine from the door way, he made a decision. A decision that could change his life.

He would tell Blaine how he felt.

* * *

Authors Notes:

Thank you guys for reviewing :) The more reviews I get the more I want to write.

Anyway, so this chapter wasn't very good. But the next chapter is going to be good :)


	3. Chapter 3

Blaine was sat on one of the plush leather sofa's in the choir room, listening to Wes drone on about regionals. He has also hyper aware of the boy sat next to him. Blaine had made the decision to tell Kurt how he felt, even though he knew Kurt didn't feel the same way. Maybe it would be easier if Kurt knew.

"Jeff, Nick, Kurt, Blaine, David, the twins, please can you stay behind. The rest of you can leave" Wes announced, with a wave of his hand. Kurt turned to Blaine with a confused expression.

"OK guys, so it's the last week before summer! I want you guys to spend a week at my holiday home in Detroit. It's right next to the beach so it'll be so fun!" The group of boys cheered.

"My parents will pay for the flight. They're going away for work and they didn't want me to be by myself. Please say you'll go?" Wes asked.

The twins, Damian and Tristan , agreed straight away. The twins were the craziest of the warblers. They both had a posh English accent which Kurt could listen to for endless amounts of time. They both looked exactly the same, and so when Kurt first transferred they would play pranks on him. That was until Blaine had made them stop.

David and Blaine were already going.

"I'll have to ask my parents" Jeff said with a smile.

"My folks are away all summer, So I'm in" Nick smirked. Nick and his parents didn't get on at all. Kurt couldn't count the amount of times Nick had come back to school, furious, because of his parents.

Now every one was looking at Kurt for an answer.

"I'll have to ask my dad, but he should let me go" Kurt smiled. Everyone cheered again, excited about the summer.

"OK, see you guys later. I have a paper I need to wright" Wes said. Of course David followed him. sometimes Kurt really did wander if the two of them had a secret relationship.

"Come on Nick" Jeff said, pulling his boyfriend towards the door.

"See ya guys" Nick called over his shoulder.

"well we should go call mum and inform her of our plans" Damian said in his English accent, running out of the room. Tristan waved at Kurt and Blaine and followed his brother.

"So you'll really go then" Blaine asked. Hope was glittering in his eyes. Kurt giggled and nodded.

"sure, but my dad might be hard to convince" Kurt said, scrunching up his nose.

* * *

Kurt was sat in his desk chair, finishing off an English assignment. He had gotten an A+ on his history essay and he wanted to get the same in English. There was a light knock on the door before Blaine entered.

"Hey Kurt. Can we talk?" Blaine asked. He looked panicked, which worried Kurt ever so slightly. Kurt remembered his promise to himself. To tell Blaine how he felt.

"Sure. I had something I wanted to say too" Kurt mumbled, nervous butterflies in his stomach. What if he ruined his relationship with Blaine? what if things became awkward?

"Ok, you first" Blaine said, trying to buy time.

"Ithinkiloveyou" Kurt said, his words mixing together so that they were inaudible.

"sorry, what?" Blaine asked.

"I think.. No. I know I love you" Kurt said, stumbling over his words, avoiding Blaine's eyes.

Blaine laughed loudly making Kurt jump. Kurt frowned to himself. Was he really that pathetic?

"Kurt, that's what I came to tell you" Blaine was still laughing. Kurt looked up in confusion. Surely Blaine was messing with him. But Blaine was smiling brightly as him.

"Oh" Kurt said, still perplexed. "well, now what?"

Blaine just shrugged. Kurt wasn't used to people liking him. He was used to rejection.

"Well what do you think we should do?" Blaine asked, confused by Kurt's silence.

"I think it would be silly if we didn't do _anything _about it" Kurt smiled shyly.

Kurt looked up and saw that Blaine wasn't following his train of thought.

"Blaine Anderson will you be my boyfriend?" Kurt laughed.

Blaine stepped forward, throwing his arms around Kurt's neck. Kurt froze slightly, images flashing through his mind...

but he shook his head and remembered who was hugging him.

"Of course I will you goof" Blaine whispered in his ear.

* * *

People watched as Kurt and Blaine walked, hand in hand, through the cafeteria. Of course they didn't have a problem with it being two guys. It was just that Kurt and Blaine were, or at least was, best friends. And now they were holding hands and smiling brightly at each other? Every one knew that they would eventually get together, every one wanted them to. But now they were together they didn't know what to do, or talk about. Operation Klaine (As the warblers liked to call it) was now complete. And the warblers had nothing to do with it.

As the new couple sat down at their usual table of Wes, David, Nick, Jeff, Damian, And Tristan. Wes looked slightly annoyed and David had a smug smile on his face.

"Congratulations Kurt" Jeff whispered in his ear. Nick winked at Blaine, who just rolled his eyes.

"Sooo.." Tristan smirked.

"When did this happen?" Damian asked, grinning at his brother.

"technically an hour ago, logically when they first met" Wes mumbled with a sulky tone.

"and how would you possibly know that Wes?" Blaine asked sarcastically.

"David told me" Wes defended himself.

"How would David know?" Kurt asked.

"I was walking past your dorm and I heard you to talking" David said, not really paying attention as he was on his phone.

Kurt rolled his eyes and turned back to look at his hands, which were intertwined with Blaine's.

* * *

"Hey dad" Kurt said, answering his dad's phone call.

"Hey kiddo, Just seeing how you are" Burt replied, his tone slightly worried.

"Dad I saw you this morning" Kurt laughed.

"I know, I know. Anyway, Finn is going to pick you up after school tomorrow so you can come round for dinner. I need to tell you something"

"Ok. I actually have something to tell you two dad" Kurt answered, not hearing how is fathers tone had changed from warm to cold.

"is everything ok kiddo?" Burt asked.

"Yeah everything's fine. But it's about Blaine.." Kurt said, not knowing how to phrase the words.

"You two got together didn't you" Burt said. Kurt was slightly shocked. Was it really that obvious? or had someone already told him?

"I.." What should he say?

"Don't worry kiddo, I'm fine with it" Burt chuckled.

Kurt laughed with him.

"Any way, I'll see you tomorrow, and bring Blaine if you want" Burt said, his voice cold again but Kurt still didn't notice.

"Ok dad, love you. Bye"

* * *

Authors Notes:

Ok so for the next chapter, you hear about Kurt's past with Karofsky.

Please review, and I hoped you liked the chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Finn wasn't usually so quiet. And there was something about the way his jaw was set, like he was...angry?

Kurt sat in the back with Blaine, oblivious to Finn's strange behaviour. He still had to ask his dad about the summer trip with the warblers. There was only two days left at school, and everyone was static, Excited for the summer. The drive to lima seemed a lot quicker than usual.

When they got through the front door, there seemed to be an eerie feeling in the air. Burt tried to cover up his worries by giving Blaine a lector on 'protecting his son'. Finn had gone to help Carol with the meal, which was unusual for him.

"dad, is Finn avoiding me?" Kurt whispered, pouting slightly. Him and Finn hadn't had a fight in ages and he didn't know what he had done wrong. Was it the fact that he was now dating Blaine? Kurt was sure that Finn was past the homophobia.

"No kiddo, I think he's just got some stuff going on" Burt reassured. But Kurt knew his dad, and knew when he was lying.

"why don't we help carol set the table?" Blaine suggested. Kurt nodded, taking Blaine's hand and directed him towards the kitchen. Finn was sat at the kitchen table with the same angered expression on his face. When Kurt and Blaine had set the table, dinner was ready. Every one sat in silence which only added to Kurt's curiosity.

"You said you had something to tell me dad?" Kurt asked steadily.

Burt dropped his fork and looked it to his sons eyes.

"I'm not gonna beat around the bush but please try to stay calm. Karofsky is out of jail"

Kurt dropped his fork onto his plate with a clatter. His dad's words were tumbling about in his mind. Karofsky. Out of jail. He dropped Blaine's hand and dashed out of the room.

Blaine was so confused. Who was Karofsky? And why was Kurt so upset? He must of hurt Kurt in someway. Hurt him badly if he had gotten out of _jail._

"Blaine, I take it Kurt hasn't told you yet?" Carol asked in a calming voice. Blaine shook his head.

Burt got up from the table. "I'm gonna go see if I can calm him down"

Finn had his hands in fists on either side of his plate.

"Blaine, honey, It's not a very nice story. And I'm not surprised that Kurt didn't tell you. Last year Kurt was.." Carol's voice got caught in her throat.

Blaine was worried now. What had happened?

"Karofsky tried to rape him!" Finn growled through gritted teeth.

Blaine's jaw dropped. How could someone do such a thing? And to Kurt? One of the most amazing people Blaine had ever met.

"He was in hospital for three weeks with serious injuries" Carol whispered.

"Puck found him" Finn said, once again through gritted teeth.

Blaine had met puck once. He didn't like him much, but puck was a good friend to Kurt, very protective.

"He has panic attacks sometimes when something triggers the memories" Carol whispered.

Blaine had witnessed that one time. But Kurt had lied and said it was just something about a bully.

Burt entered the room again.

"Can I speak to him?" Blaine asked, but it was barely audible. Burt nodded. The new information was still trying to sink in to Blaine's brain, like it didn't make sense. Kurt had never mentioned it, and he could understand why. He knocked lightly on Kurt's bedroom door and, when he didn't get an answer, opened it slightly. Kurt was sat on the floor beside his bed. Hi had his knees tucked under his chin, his forehead resting on them. Blaine sat down beside him but stayed silent. What should he say?

"did they tell you?" Kurt asked in a monotone voice, raising his head to look into Blaine's eyes. Kurt's face was hard to read, free of emotion.

"kind of" Blaine replied, not knowing what to say. Kurt let out a bitter laugh.

"I'm surprised you didn't run off. That's what every one else did"

"what do you mean?" Blaine asked.

"It started off with the bullying, shoving me into lockers and shouting names at me. Glee club was supportive and they made me feel better. But one day after school, I has stayed back to work on some sheet music. The school was pretty much empty other than the jocks, who had football practice. Karofsky pushed me into a locker and I just snapped. I don't know what I was thinking, why would I do such a thing? But I shouted at him and followed him into the locker room, which was empty, and he" Kurt paused, staring into space. Blaine could almost see the painful memories in his eyes and wanted to tell Kurt to stop.

"Well, he kissed me. I couldn't move. He was just so strong. It happened a couple times after that. He would pull me into the janitors closet or in an empty hall way. But one day, during lunch, He pulled me in to an empty class room and kissed me. I went onto auto pilot and shut down, just like I always did. But he was saying stuff. Doing stuff that he didn't usually do and then I realised what he going to do to me. When he tried to get me on my knees I started to scream at him, telling him I would call the police if he touched me. That scared him. He told me he was going to kill me and started to hit me. I honestly thought I was going to die. But then he left. Noah eventually found me. He was so scared, which is rare for puck. He called an ambulance and went with me to the hospital..."

"After it happened, and people found out... People, I don't know.. Drifted? They were wary around me, like if they said one wrong word I'd break into a million pieces. Mercedes was my best friend and after the incident she didn't know what to do to help. Rachel did. That's how we became best friends. And That's why Puck is so protective around me" Kurt paused to look back at Blaine, to let him speak.

Kurt frowned suddenly, letting out a deep breathe. He leaned his head on Blaine's shoulder.

"What do I do Blaine?" He asked in a small voice, much different from the one he was using earlier.

"Just remember that as long as I'm here, no one is going to touch you. And I don't have any plans of leaving any time soon" Blaine said, smiling slightly.

A wide smile covered Kurt's lips.

"Good"

* * *

Authors Notes:

Go check out the poll of my profile! Don't forget to vote


	5. Chapter 5

Burt had agreed to let Kurt go to Detroit for a week in the summer. He was reluctant to let him go of course, what with the news of Karofsky and the fact he would be staying with Blaine, his new boyfriend. But he thought that if Kurt was out of Ohio, then Karofsky couldn't get to him, which was a plus.

Kurt was nearly falling asleep in his math lesson. The teachers in Dalton didn't half bore him to death. Blaine chuckled lightly and wrote a message on a little piece of paper that he had ripped out of his book, and passed it to Kurt.

**Movie night in my dorm tonight? **

Kurt smirked down at the piece of paper before writing back.

_Blaine Anderson, are you really saying that you are going to break school rules? Tsk to you!_

Blaine laughed when he read the message and rolled his eyes at Kurt. The bell rang loudly, initiating the end of another school day.

"Well, let's go listen to Wes drone on about the tradition of the warblers" Kurt said sarcastically, taking Blaine's hand. Blaine started to walk in the direction of the choir room and smirked at Kurt.

"Actually, I think Wes wanted to try out a new song today" Kurt perked up at the thought of singing, which made Blaine laugh. Jeff ran up behind them and, when he reached them, smiled when he saw Kurt's hand locked with Blaine's.

"Hey Kurt, there's some one waiting for you outside. I think he's a friend from McKinley? he had the jacket"

Kurt's heart thumped in his chest and he froze on the spot, pulling Blaine to a stop. It was Karofsky, come back to get him. He was sure of it.

"What did he look like?" Kurt asked in a small voice.

"he had a Mohawk and was stood next to an old red car" Jeff said, wondering why Kurt was so frightened all of a sudden.

Kurt relaxed visibly and turned to Blaine.

"I'm gonna have to skip today" Blaine nodded and gave Kurt's hand a quick squeeze.

"call me if you need me" Blaine said, reluctant to let Kurt go alone. Ever since Kurt told him the story of his past, he had tried to spend as much time with him as possible.

Kurt nodded. But before he left he kissed Blaine's cheek quickly.

* * *

Puck was waiting in the foyer, looking bored.

"Noah, what are you doing here?" Kurt asked. Kurt was one of the rare people that was aloud to call puck by his real name.

Puck walked forward and through his arm around Kurt's shoulder. He directed him out of the door and towards his car. Kurt usually didn't like contact with other people, but he leaned into to Noah's embrace.

"I'm taking you to breadstix, we need to talk" He announced as he opened the car door for Kurt.

"Is this about Karofsky?" Kurt asked. Puck nodded once. Kurt rolled his eyes as puck started the car.

"I'm a big boy you know, I can look after myself" Kurt mumbled. Puck just ignored him.

"So please let me know why you are taking me to dinner at three in the afternoon?" Kurt asked.

"Because princess, it's a two hour drive to lima and we need to talk" Puck said. It was clear he wasn't going to talk until they were there, so Kurt fished his phone out of his pocket and decided to text Blaine.

* * *

Blaine's phone buzzed in his pocket and he grabbed it as quick as he could. What if Kurt was in trouble?

**Kurt: **Noah has decided to steal me for the evening. I'm going to be late getting back. Please don't worry about me x

Blaine shook his head, smiling. Was he really that obvious? He didn't need to worry about Kurt if he was with Puck. But he would still miss him. He replied quickly and put his phone away before Wes saw him.

* * *

Kurt sat across from Puck in the booth whilst a young waitress gave them menu's to look at.

"so what do you want to talk about?" Kurt asked.

"order first, them we'll talk" Puck said bleakly.

The waitress came back to order their meal.

"what can I get you boys?" She asked in a polite tone. She was obviously checking puck out. Not that he noticed, he was staring intensely at Kurt.

"what do you want princess?" He asked. At the form of endearment, the waitress' face fell slightly. She had clearly gotten the idea that puck and Kurt were on a date or something.

"I'll have a mushroom ravioli and a lemonade please" Kurt said, hyper aware of Puck's intense gaze.

"And for you?" She asked, turning to puck.

"I'll have the same thanks" He said, paying her no attention. She nodded and walked off to the kitchen.

"can we talk now?" Kurt asked.

"yeah. When did you and lover boy get together?" Puck asked. Kurt was confused. Why would puck care?

"the weekend. Why?" Kurt asked. Puck nodded slowly, something clearly on his mind.

"It's funny you know. Finn told everyone in glee. He was all surprised and dramatic about it, but everyone thought you two were already dating" Puck mused, ignoring his question.

"Don't ignore my question Noah" Noah sighed and leaned back, folding his arms across his chest.

"Fine. you don't answer mine and I won't answer yours" Kurt said when it was clear Puck wasn't going to talk.

"Fine, I'll bite. I don't trust him, neither does Finn. He seems too good to be true. And you haven't even known him that long, a couple months at the least" Puck said. Kurt's eyes narrowed into slits. What had Finn been saying?

"Well whether you trust him or not doesn't matter, it doesn't change anything" Kurt said angrily.

The waitress came over and put the drinks down on the table.

"Look princess, I don't want to start an argument ok?" Kurt would've snapped, telling Puck to stop calling him princess. But if he was being true full he liked it that Puck was so protective of him.

"Ok, you said you wanted to talk about Karofsky?" Kurt asked, suddenly feeling so small as he tried to supress the images haunting his mind.

"yeah. I wasn't going to tell you, Finn told me not to, but I think it's for you own good. I need to talk to lover boy as well when I drop you back at Dalton"

Kurt took a big gulp of his lemonade, suddenly extremely thirsty. The waitress came back with two bowls of mushroom ravioli.

Kurt took a bite, trying to distract himself.

"Ok, just don't freak out or anything. But Karofsky is out of jail now as you know. But his cousin, someone on the football team, came up to us today and told us that Karofsky was looking for you. He doesn't know where you are of course but I don't think it will take him long to find out" Puck said, watching Kurt closely.

Kurt's appetite diminished and he pushed his plate away.

"We could call the police but that won't solve anything. So from now on someone is always going to be with you, which is what I needed to speak to Blaine about." Puck said. Kurt's eyes were wide with fear. Karofsky was after him, and he probably wouldn't stop until he found him.

"Breath princess" Noah reminded him. There was a long silence for a while as Kurt's mind was still trying to understand the information.

"come on, I need to speak to Blaine" Puck said, throwing some money on the table and guiding Kurt out of the restaurant.

* * *

Authors Notes:

Ok so the next chapter is going to involve Blaine and puck.

Also, go vote on the poll on my profile.


	6. Chapter 6

Kurt waited with Puck against his car. He had just messaged Blaine, asking him to meet him outside.

When Blaine got the message of course, he ran as fast as he could down to the foyer. He saw Kurt and Puck outside and tried, but failed completely, act calm as he walked towards them. Kurt looked panicked and scared, which didn't help him. And the fact that puck had his arm around Kurt's shoulders didn't help. But he did get a bright smile when Blaine met them at the car.

"stay there princess, me and lover boy need to talk" Puck said.

Blaine didn't like how puck was talking to Kurt. Princess? What was he implying?. Blaine would be lying if he said he wasn't jealous and slightly annoyed.

Puck walked away from Kurt, leaving Blaine to follow. They stood far away, so Kurt couldn't hear them but close enough that they could still watch him.

Puck explained to Blaine what he had explained to kurt, that Karofsky was looking for him. Blaine noticed as Puck spoke, a certain look in his eyes. It was very hard and cold, but also loving. That's when Blaine was certain that puck was in love with Kurt. That didn't help the fact that Blaine already hated puck.

"anyway, you have to stay by his side as much as you can. And if you can't, make sure somebody else is. try keep him away from lima aswell" Puck said in a stern voice.

"got it. We're going to Detroit for a week so that'll keep him out of danger at least" Blaine said. Blaine was filled with hate. Hate for puck, for loving Kurt, hate for Karofsky for trying to get anywhere near Kurt. His Kurt.

"Good. Look after my boy for me" It was obvious that both boys didn't like each other.

"Your boy?" Blaine asked, raising an eyebrow defensively.

"Yeah, my boy. You might be the one he's in love with but it doesn't mean he's your property, rich boy! just remember who kept Kurt from killing himself"

Ouch, that stung. Kurt had left _that _part out. Had he really thought about killing himself?

"What's your problem?" Blaine asked, his temper taking control.

"Your my problem! I don't trust you! if you hurt Kurt I swear I will get to you faster than you can say 'murder'" Puck glared.

Kurt could see Blaine and puck starting to angry with each other. He wondered if he should step in and stop them, before they hurt each other. He knew puck could fight, but puck didn't know that _Blaine _could throw a pretty solid punch.

"I have no intensions of hurting Kurt, ever! and don't try threaten me puck" Blaine warned.

"I'm not talking about this any more. I came to tell you to watch out for my boy. But I mean it, hobbit. Karofsky's dangerous" Puck walked off, leaving a fuming Blaine to get his temper under control. He really wanted to punch something.

How dare he! what a hypocrite!

_if you hurt Kurt I swear I will get to you faster than you can say 'murder'_

Puck had bullied Kurt for years before the incident, and he had the nerve to tell Blaine, someone who truly loved Kurt, not to hurt him!

Kurt walked over to him, looking tired and worn out. Not that any one could blame him.

Blaine's temper ebbed away instantly when Kurt took his hand.

"You ok?" Blaine asked.

Kurt shrugged.

"I'm holding up" He whispered, but Blaine could see the panic in his eyes.

"Kurt, I promise that I will not let that bastard get anywhere near you, even if it means risking my life. I will do anything to protect you" Blaine said powerfully.

Kurt shook his head.

"I don't want you anywhere near him either, I'm not going to let you get hurt"

"you have no need to be scared. Just think about the fact that we are going on an amazing holiday with our best friends." Blaine smiled.

"I have so much to pack" Kurt laughed lightly, making Blaine chuckle in return.

"I'm sorry about Puck" Kurt apologized, leaning against Blaine's chest.

"Don't worry, it's not your fault he's in love with you" Blaine said. Kurt pulled away from him, looking into his eyes with a slight smile on his lips.

"You have to be joking. You think puck's in love with me?" Kurt laughed.

"It's true, I can tell" Blaine said, grabbing Kurt's hand and directing him towards the foyer.

"Seriously Blaine, I think you're delusional" Kurt laughed again. Kurt could deny it all he wanted but Blaine was certain. Nothing could change his mind.

* * *

Blaine was very protective of Kurt the next day. He had listened to Puck's words and was at Kurt's side as much as possible. Of course he knew it wasn't really necessary inside Dalton but it was better to be safe than sorry. He had informed Wes, David, Nick, Jeff, Damian and Tristan that when Blaine couldn't be around Kurt, someone else would have to be. Kurt didn't know they knew, if he did he would be furious. When Blaine had told them the outlines of Kurt's past they were all so shocked. Jeff wanted to go comfort Kurt and tell him that he would be ok. Of course Blaine told him not to.

* * *

On Friday, every one in the school was buzzing. Even the teachers. Everyone was talking about the plans they had. Kurt didn't really see the point of going in, all the teachers were just playing films.

But Kurt was really excited about his trip with the warblers. He knew that Wes' parents were super rich, and the house they would be staying in would be massive. But Kurt had never been on a plane and he couldn't wait. And he knew it was better if he was out of Ohio for a while.


	7. Chapter 7

"okay warblers, I know you're all desperate to go and start the summer, but we have a song to sing" Wes said. Blaine was the only one in the room who looked slightly confused as everyone smiled cheekily. Wes winked at him, arousing his curiosity. He looked at Kurt, who was smiling just like everyone else.

He stood, letting go of Blaine's hand and standing next to Wes.

"Blaine. I know you've been worried lately and before you try and deny it, I can see it in your eyes. And so I asked the warblers to help me out in serenading you" Kurt beamed. Blaine smiled, embarrassed and happy at the same time.

The warblers started harmonizing together, Blaine immediately recognising the song and letting out a slight chuckle.

_I don't think that passenger seat_  
_Has ever looked this good to me_

Kurt walked back over to the sofa where Blaine was sat, dropping down next to him.

_He tells me about his night_  
_And I count the colors in his eyes_

___He'll never fall in love he swears_

Kurt put his hand over his heart, getting up and swayed dramatically.

_As he runs his fingers through his hair_  
_I'm laughing cause I hope he's wrong_  
_I don't think it ever crossed his mind_  
_He tells a joke I fake a smile_  
_That I know all his favorite songs_  
_And.._

_I could tell you his favorite color's green_  
_He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth_  
_His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes_  
_And if you asked me if I love him,_  
_I'd lie_

Blaine laughed at how true the song was. He looked around at all the warblers who were trying to suppress laughter as they sang.

_He looks around the room_  
_Innocently overlooks the truth_  
_Shouldn't a light go on?_  
_Doesn't he know that I've had him memorized for so long?_  
_He sees everything black and white_  
_Never let nobody see him cry_  
_I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine_

just as Kurt was about to sit down, he ran over to Jeff, falling into his arms as if he fainted.

_He stands there then walks away_  
_My god if I could only say_  
_I'm holding every breath for you..._

_He'd never tell you but he can play guitar_

Of course everyone knew Blaine could play guitar. They just didn't know how good he was.

_I think he can see through everything_  
_But my heart_

_First thought when I wake up is_  
_My god he's beautiful_  
_So I put on my make up_  
_And pray for a miracle_

_Yes I could tell you his favorite color's green_  
_He loves to argue oh and it kills me_  
_His sisters beautiful he has his father's eyes_  
_And if you asked me if I love him_  
_If you asked me if I love him_  
_I'd lie _

Blaine let out a whistle as he clapped when the song finished. Everyone was laughing, Kurt included.

"Have a great summer Warblers!"

* * *

The group if boys exited the plane. They were now in Detroit. The sun was shining brightly in the sky and the boys were smiling just as brightly.

"There should be a car waiting for us on the other side of the airport. We have to get our bags first" Wes said, leading towards to massive airport.

They waited patiently as the conveyer belt brought hundreds of bags, until they all found there own. Kurt's suitcase was the biggest out of all of them, something the other guys had laughed about.

As they walked towards the entrance doors, leading to the car park, they saw a young man in a tux waiting. He was tanned with brown hair and bright blue eyes.

"Good afternoon Mr Montgomery, it's good to see you again" The young man said with a bright smile.

"Hey Kai, how's it been?" Wes smiled back.

"Very good sir, everyone is looking forward to your arrival of you and your friends" Kai said. The boys followed Kai out into the parking lot where a white limo was awaiting.

Kurt's jaw literally dropped. Blaine chuckled at him slightly. The other boys were used to driving around in plush vehicles, their parents being super rich.

The inside was even better than the outside, with leather seats and TV's and other stuff Kurt couldn't even begin to describe. Blaine kept hold of Kurt's hand through out the journey. Jeff was practically falling asleep in Nick's lap and David had his head resting on Wes' shoulder, which made the other three boys laugh. "I'm not gay" David had mumbled sleepily.

When they finally got to the beach house an hour later the night was dark so it was hard to see the surroundings. Being on the coast there was cold breeze. When they entered the house, or mansion, Kurt couldn't find the ability to speak. Other than Blaine's house and Dalton, he had never been somewhere so beautiful. The walls were white with large fancy mirrors placed smartly on the walls.

Spiral staircases lead to five different floors. It was decided that Blaine would share a room with Nick, Kurt would share with Jeff, leaving Wes and David to share a room.

Wes had tonnes of staff waiting on them hand and foot. But other than the staff there was no adults in the mansion.

It was late once everyone had gotten settled and un-packed their stuff. They decided to just go to bed and sort everything out the following day. Jeff was already asleep when Kurt had left the bathroom.

He switched off the light, tiptoed into his unfamiliar bed and yawned. His day had been pretty good.

* * *

Authors Notes:

So in the reviews someone asked if puck was gay. No he isn't. In later chapters it will all be explained, I've got it all planned out ;)

but anyway, thanks for reviewing it means a lot. go vote on the poll on my profile :)


	8. Chapter 8

Kurt awoke with a sigh, not wanting to get up. When he remembered where he was he jumped out of bed, excited to start the day. He noticed that Jeff was not in bed and wondered what time it was. He quickly got changed into some simple clothes, combed his hair and brushed his teeth. He tried to remember how to get to the living room, where the group of boys would be found.

When he finally made it he was greeted by a round of 'Good morning's. He looked around the large room which was complete with three large sofa's a 70 inch TV, pictures of Wes and his family (which were adorable) and other furniture pieces.

Jeff and David were having a game of chess, whilst Nick and Wes watched a film on the TV.

"hey, where's Blaine?" Kurt asked.

Wes was the one who answered, as Jeff and David were too engrossed in their game.

"He's still in bed. That boy can sleep for hours and nothing could wake him up" He chuckled. Kurt smiled and sat down next to Nick. If the TV was correct, then it was already 11:30.

"You boys hungry?" a kind voice asked. A young woman walked through the door. She had beautiful blue eyes with dark hair that was pulled up into a tight bun on top of her head. Her clothes were exquisite and Kurt definitely approved.

"MOM!" Wes shouted. He jumped up from the sofa and wrapped his arms around her neck, nearly knocking her over.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"well I haven't seen you I ages sweetie. And I wanted to meet your friends of course" she said, smiling at Kurt.

Wes' mom could've easily been a model.

"I thought you had to be somewhere?" Wes asked, causing his mom to frown slightly.

"Well I do but the meeting got held back a couple of days. I have to leave tonight though"

David got up from his seat and made his way over to Wes and his mom.

"Hey Candice" He smiled. Wes' mom, who Kurt could now place as 'Candice', smiled and wrapped her arms around David, who hugged her back in return.

"David, it's good to see you" She smiled.

"Blaine still in bed?" She asked.

"Obviously!" Nick moaned.

"Well someone go wake him up before I do it myself" She smirked. Wes turned and walked out the room, screaming 'Blaine' as loud as he could.

"Candice this is Nick, Jeff and Kurt" David said, pointing out each boy. They all waved sheepishly.

The group laughed as they heard Wes shout Blaine's name again.

* * *

The boys had decided to go to the beach for the day, which was literally across the street. It was around four in the afternoon and so the beach wasn't as busy as it would be earlier in the day. There was still plenty of people covering the beach.

Kurt watched as Blaine, Jeff and David played with a beach ball. Damian, Tristan, Nick and Wes were snorkelling in the sea whilst Kurt lay on a towel, messaging Santana.

**To: Kurt**

**From: Santana **

**_Talk to you later, Kurt. I've got practice and Sue looks like she could kill someone_ x**

Kurt rolled his eyes as he read the text but couldn't stop the smile from lighting up his face.

When he had told his friends about the trip they had all been so jealous.

**To: Santana**

**From: Kurt**

_**Ok, don't forget to message me. Send Sue my love ;)**_** x**

He put down his phone knowing that he would not get a reply for another couple of hours.

"Kurt come play ball" Jeff called. He didn't see a reason to say no. He jumped up from the sand and jogged towards the trio, getting a bright smile off of Blaine.

"You're on my team" Jeff smirked.

* * *

The game, Kurt had to admit, was fun. Kurt couldn't remember the last time he had laughed so hard. He and Jeff had won six games whilst Blaine and David had won only two.

Blaine dropped down onto the sand in exhaustion, pulling Kurt down with him. The sun was going down, painting the sky with orange and tints of purple.

"I love the sunset" Blaine murmured. Kurt turned his head to look at him. "Why?" Personally Kurt had never really liked the sunset, it signalled the end of another day, when the sun sinks in to the horizon and being taken over by darkness. And Kurt hated the dark.

Blaine smirked, staring up at the sky still. "The first stab of love is like a sunset, a blaze of colour - oranges, pearly pinks, vibrant purples..."

Kurt followed Blaine's gaze and smiled himself. Well when he out it that way.

"Urgg, get a room you two!" David shouted, ruining the moment.

"Come on I'm starving" Wes grumbled. The group made their way off of the beach and back over to Wes' holiday home.

They all took turns in taking showers, allowing themselves to wash the sand out of their hair and off of their bodies. Kurt was the last to take a shower and when he was dressed and went back down stairs, there was two large homemade pizza's on the table. It seemed that he was just in time.

At around seven thirty Damian and Tristan had decided to raid the fridge. Blaine and Kurt were engaged in a conversation, wrapped up in their own little world. Because of that little fact, Blaine didn't realise that Damian was sneaking up behind him. So when he got a slap in the face and whipped cream dripping off of him, he regretted it instantly. The rest of the boys were laughing, except Kurt who was trying to hide his smile. Blaine wiped the cream off of his face and turned to Tristan who was squirting whipped cream into his mouth.

"I'll get you. You won't know when. But I. Will. Get. You"

* * *

Author's Notes:

I honestly don't know where I'm going with this story! And i had serious writers block on this chapter, sorry about that. But what do you want to read about?

Do you want it to be realistic? or dramatic?

Please review and let me know.


	9. Chapter 9

"Guys! Move your asses we're gonna be late" Wes shouted up the stairs.

"Do we really have to go play beach ball?" Damian asked in disgust as he walked out of the large kitchen.

"yes"

* * *

At the beach, they met a guy their age called Ali. He was an old family friend of the Montgomery's. He showed a special interest in Kurt whilst he totally blanked Blaine.

An hour later and the group were in to their second game.

Blaine, Nick, David, And Tristan were on one side and Kurt, Jeff, Wes, Damian and Ali on the other. Blaine watched the countless amounts of time when Ali would touch Kurt on the arm, Or make him laugh. Of course he was jealous, annoyed, slightly worried and kind of pissed. Kurt's group scored another point and Ali hugged Kurt in celebration.

"Ok lets have a break guys" David called. Blaine walked over to Kurt who was talking excitedly to Ali. Blaine dropped an arm around his shoulder, which Kurt shook off.

"Not in public Blaine" Kurt said, narrowing his eyes slightly. Blaine was shocked. Kurt turned back around and continued talking to Ali.

"Jeez, you'd think he was famous or something" Blaine mumbled.

"What's got you down bud?" David asked. Blaine glared over at Ali, who has his hands on Kurt's shoulder.

"Come on Blaine, can you not see how uncomfortable Kurt looks?" Wes asked, jumping in on the conversation.

"Yeah right" Blaine mumbled. Kurt laughed again, although now that Blaine thought about it he did seem kind of uncomfortable. Don't kid yourself Blaine, Kurt's just not that into you, he told himself.

"Who's up for another game?" Ali called, taking Kurt's hand and pulling him back to the net.

* * *

A couple more hours passed. Every one had gotten bored of playing beach ball and had decided to go for a swim in the ocean.

Kurt, of course, stayed on the sand. Ali came and sat with him, dripping in water.

"So how long have you and that Blaine kid been dating?" Ali asked in his husky voice. He ran a hand through his blonde curls, fluttering his eye lashes.

"not long" Was all Kurt said.

"So what's life like in Ohio?" Ali asked with mild interest.

"Kind of crap, Not many people like me because of the whole gay thing" Kurt shrugged.

"Well if it makes any difference i really like you" Ali said. Kurt looked at him. Ali's eyes were burning with a strange intensity. Before Kurt had a chance to notice Blaine walking towards them, Ali's lips pushed against his own.

Oh no, Kurt thought, It's karofsky all over again. Kurt started to panic, images flooding his mind. He pushed Ali away and got up. He ran. He didn't know where he was going but he ran as fast as he could. Tears were spilling from the corners of his eyes. He ignored Blaine shouting his name.

Blaine stared after Kurt. He knew he shouldn't chase after Kurt, but Kurt didn't know Detroit. And by the looks of things Kurt was running towards Sertori Island, which was just a couple miles down the beach. Blaine turned towards Ali, who was staring after Kurt in wonder.

"What the hell?" Blaine shouted.

"What?" Ali smirked, standing up "Can't handle a bit of healthy competition?"

Blaine ran towards him and pushed him to the ground. Ali punched him in the jaw, Blaine punched him in the nose. Some more punches were thrown before Blaine was pulled off Ali and dragged back to Wes'.

* * *

Kurt ran through the trees and continued to run. He was off the beach now and was running towards some sort of cliffs.

He didn't stop running. He was still crying and was scared. He finally stopped when the tears dried up a little. He was completely lost in the middle of some kind of island. He was worried about how we would get back and decided to try find a way back to the beach. He turned around and jumped from rock to rock carefully. He looked at his surroundings and decided that the island was a really beautiful place. Suddenly he slipped on a wet rock and tumbled down a hole. The rock acted as a slide until he hit the bottom, which was sandy. He looked up through the hole. There was no way he could climb back out. He looked around worriedly and saw a small passage of sorts. He walked through carefully, trailing his hands across the soft rock. What he found was truly astonishing. A small pool, the water a shimmering blue, was hidden. He looked up and, directly above the rock pool, was an opening so high up. It was almost like a volcano of sorts.

As beautiful as the pool was, Kurt started to cry again. He sat down on the sand, in the dark as the hole didn't offer much sunlight. He cried uncontrollably, thinking he was trapped there.

More hours passed, and with it, it brought darkness. The blue water shone and Kurt stared into it. He could see the full moon up above. Suddenly, the water started to bubble. Kurt stood up in shock. He watched as the water continued to bubble.

He stepped a little closer, his feet on the edge of the pool. His foot slipped and he splashed into the pool. He looked up at the moon, which looked like it was sparkling. The water continued to bubble around him. The moon slowly slipped behind the clouds and the water stopped bubbling.

But nothing could've prepared Kurt for what he would find. He had grown a tail.

He was a mermaid.

* * *

Authors Notes:

Ooooooooo, so now the real stories getting started. My inspiration for this is H2O: Just Add Water (which I'm highly obsessed with by the way) and i know the real name for a guy who is half fish is merman but i prefer mermaid. It sounds more magical :)

Did you like it? Or is this not very good?

Please review and let me know


	10. Chapter 10

Blaine sat on the windowsill, staring up at the moon. He couldn't sleep, too worried about Kurt. Wes had told him that if he wasn't back by morning then they would call the police. Blaine was annoyed that he was the only one seriously worried about Kurt. There was a part of him that told him to go out and look for him. He tucked his knees under his chin and continued watching the stars. He flinched when his knee knocked his jaw and remembered why it hurt in the first place.

Filled with a sudden anger, Blaine grabbed his jacket and a torch that was on the side. He ran from the house barefoot, running towards the beach.

* * *

Kurt was still in shock. He stared down at his blue tail, that sparkled in the moonlight. Surely this was a dream. He had probably just fallen asleep on the beach and his imagination was running wild. He took a gulp of air and dunked his head under the water. He looked around under the water and saw a small opening in the rocks. He swam towards it flawlessly. He had never been a very good swimmer and he didn't particularly like the water. He didn't need to come up for air and swam through the gap. He continued to swim until finally he was out of the rock pool. He was at the bottom of the sea but he could see the moon shining through the water. Small fish, and large fish, swam around him. He was still convinced he was dreaming. Even in a dream the sea looked beautiful, especially at night. Kurt swam to the top and shuddered when the cold air hit his cold, wet skin. He looked towards the beach. He was pretty far out. Other than far off lights, and the odd light from houses, there wasn't much light. Kurt looked down and sure enough he still had a tail. But he was still dreaming, he had to be. Mermaids don't exist.

Do they?

He swam towards the sea, ignoring the cold. When he got back on the sand away from the water, which was a struggle, he just lay there not knowing what to do. They cold air dried his skin slightly. He could here his name being called in the distance. He recognised Blaine's voice immediately and panicked. Blaine could not see him as a merman, he just couldn't. But he was dreaming right? Kurt wasn't so sure anymore. Suddenly with a gust of warm air, he was on his feet. With legs. Back to normal. Kurt looked around and, when he heard his name once more, ran towards the voice.

When Kurt came into sight, Blaine stopped shouting mid-sentence. He sighed and ran towards him. When they finally met Blaine pulled Kurt into a tight hug.

"where have you been? Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine, kind of" Kurt muttered.

"Kurt what happened?" Blaine asked, his eyes frantic.

"It's hard to explain" Kurt answered, staring into the ocean.

"are you hurt?" Blaine asked, pulling kurt behind him as he sat down on the sand.

"Yeah I'm fine, Blaine what time is it?" Kurt asked, not paying much attention to Blaine's question. Blaine was still staring at him, his eyes bright with worry.

"Nearly one i think. Kurt I've been so worried. Are you sure you're okay? you know you can talk to me" Blaine said.

"I'm fine Blaine. Sorry for running off"

"I'm just glad you're ok" The tide came towards them and Kurt stumbled back on his hands, desperate not to get wet.

"Kurt what's wrong? It's just a little bit of water" Blaine said, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

Kurt stared back at him for a second before deciding to tell Blaine the truth.

"Something happened to me. Something big, Blaine"

"What? what happened to you Kurt?" Blaine said, panicking again.

"Don't freak out okay?" Kurt asked, getting to his feet. Blaine just nodded slowly.

Kurt walked towards the water, letting the waves wash over his feet. But nothing happened. He waited for ten seconds. Still nothing.

"Kurt, are you sure you're ok?" Blaine asked, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"But i don't understand" Kurt whispered "i was a mermaid, i had a tail! The moon did it to me" Kurt continued, loud enough for Blaine to hear.

"are you sure you didn't fall over Kurt? You could've just hit your head or something. You have had a tough day" Kurt remembered when he slipped down the hole. Maybe he did just hit his head and made it all up.

Blaine looked at him warily.

"Come on you need some sleep"

Kurt followed Blaine up the beach and over the street. He didn't remember getting into bed or falling asleep.

* * *

When Kurt woke up, his head hurt. He remembered the day before and groans silently. How could he be so stupid? Jeff was already out of bed so he decided to take a bath to clear his mind. He looked for his phone as the bath ran but couldn't find it anywhere. Had he left it in the rock pool? He grabbed a towel and locked the bathroom door. As he stripped off his clothes, he discovered a purple bruise on his hip from when he fell. No matter how real the night before felt, he knew he was stupid. Mermaids don't exist Kurt, he told himself. He submerged into the bath of bubbles and dropped his head back. Suddenly the bath began to bubble lightly. They stopped almost as soon as they started and left behind a Sparkling blue fin. He hadn't been dreaming. Mermaids do exist.

* * *

Authors Notes:

I'm sorry that the chapters are so short and that it takes so long to post them! but i hoped you liked this chapter and please review. Also if you guys have any ideas for this story please let me know :)


	11. Chapter 11

_Knock, knock, knock!_

"Kurt, are you in there?" Blaine's voice travelled through the bathroom door.

"Yeah, it's me" Kurt replied.

"Okay, I just wanted to know if you felt any better after last night?" Blaine asked, his voice wary.

"Yeah I'm fine" Kurt asked, a wide smile breaking out on his face.

"Okay well" Blaine paused, not sure what to say. "I'll be downstairs" Kurt heard Blaine's feet padding down the hallway and relaxed. Ten minutes later he pulled the plug and watched as the water drained away. He grabbed the towel and started to dry off his tail. His legs came back to him and he wrapped the towel around his waist. He grabbed his tooth brush and turned on the tap. But the tap sprayed water at him causing him to through his hands up reflexively to cover his face. But before the water touched his skin it froze in mid air and fell to the floor in tiny hail stones. He stared in shock at the running water. He stretched out his hand, palm facing forward, and the water froze. He dropped his hand and the water fell, once again, as ice. A mischievous smile, something that belonged to Santana, broke out on Kurt's face.

* * *

"Hey Kurt, do you want to go to the mall with me?" Jeff asked.

"Just me and you?" Kurt asked. Jeff hadn't left Nick's side for- well, he hardly ever leaves Nick's side. When Kurt had gone down stairs in the morning everyone had treated him like a child, after what had happened the previous day.

"Yeah, The others are planning on having a gaming day. And I'm desperate for a shopping trip"

"Well then what are we waiting for?" Kurt smirked.

* * *

Kurt wasn't used to having someone, other than Finn or Santana, drive him places. So when one of Wes' staff offered to drive them, how could they say no?

Kurt was carrying four bags, Jeff was carrying three and a cup of coffee. They sat down on a bench next to a large water fountain, which Kurt was rather worried about. What would he do if he got wet? He watched as a little girl, around six years old, closed her eyes, kissed a coin and tossed it into the fountain. Flashbacks of when he was that age filtered his mind. He used to stand with his dad and wish that his mom would come back to him.

But that was then. Kurt doesn't believe in wishes or anything like that. Jeff smiled as he watched another little boy do the same thing.

"I wonder what he wished for?" Jeff asked aloud. Kurt smiled at his friend. Jeff was one of the kindest people he had ever met and always cared about everyone or anything.

"If you had one wish, what would it be?" Kurt asked. Jeff turned so that his body was fully facing Kurt.

"Oh i don't know.. Infinite wishes. And then I'd probably wish for all the obvious things; Magical powers, Fame, World peace..." Jeff trailed off. He looked at Kurt speculatively. Kurt raised his eyebrows.

"What?"

"are you okay, Kurt? You seem very" Jeff paused, looking for a word to describe Kurt "Distracted" Kurt shrugged. If he told Jeff what was really wrong, he would think he was crazy.

"You know you can talk to me about anything. Is it Blaine? Karofsky?-" Kurt flinched slightly when Jeff said the name "Sorry" Jeff said, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"It's fine, I just need to get over myself" Kurt smiled reassuringly at Jeff. Jeff finished his coffee and tossed it into a trash can.

"Where to next?" Jeff smiled.

"Let's go buy the newest addition of vogue"

"ah, because you don't already own it?" Jeff laughed.

* * *

"BLAINE WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Wes screamed at the screen.

"sorry. Kurt's phone keeps buzzing" Blaine murmured, his attention on Kurt's phone which was indeed buzzing.

"It's unlike Kurt to forget his phone" David said, who was sat on the window sill watching Damian and Tristan who were playing in the pool outside. Blaine nodded in agreement.

"BLAINE COVER ME!" Wes screamed again. David got up and pulled the plug from it's socket, cutting off the power to the Xbox.

"what was that for?" Wes asked, dropping the remote.

"We're on holiday and all you're doing is playing games" David said. Wes rolled his eyes.

"You sound like my mom"

"Come on why don't we go for a swim? you do own your very own swimming pool" Nick suggested. David nodded.

"Fine. But I'll beat you to the pool!" Wes was already out of the door, David on his heels. Blaine pulled of his shirt and, after dropping it off i his room, ran down the three flights of stairs and out into the garden.

* * *

Kurt laughed at Jeff's joke. He could hear the shouts and laughs of the boys. They walked towards the noise, their arms filled with bags. When they walked into the back garden Blaine was being chased by Tristan, who had a water gun in his hands, Wes was clutching David's back as he swam around, And Damian was asleep on a sun bed. Nick, who was also laying on a sunbed, jumped up and kissed Jeff on the cheek when he saw them. Blaine pushed Tristan into the pool and walked towards Kurt. Luckily Blaine wasn't wet so he could hug him with out growing a fin.

"Hey you" Kurt smiled. Blaine took a handful of bags and offered to carry them up to Kurt's room. Just as Kurt was about to reply, Tristan squirted the two, soaking them in warm water. Kurt dropped the bags and ran inside. He ran towards the nearest bath room and locked himself in. Just as the lock clicked, he fell to the floor. He groaned as he looked down at his blue fin.

Blaine followed Kurt into the mansion and knocked on the bath room door.

"Kurt? What's wrong?"

"I'm just having some- difficulties" Kurt said, raising his voice so Blaine could hear him through the door.

"Can i come in?" Blaine asked.

"um, no. I'm fine Blaine really" Kurt said. He grabbed a hand towel and started to dry himself off.

"Kurt please just tell me what's going on" Blaine sounded desperate, and it hurt Kurt to hear it in his voice.

"Nothing's going on"

"Kurt, I know you're lying. You've been acting weird the last two days and i want you to tell me why" Blaine said.

Kurt sighed audibly. Why was Blaine so stubborn?

"Okay I'll tell you. But please don't freak out" Kurt stretched up and unlocked the door. It opened with a click. Blaine pushed the door open slightly and stepped in. When he looked down he saw Kurt. But it wasn't the normal Kurt. This was Kurt with a sparkling blue fin and a bare chest. Blaine gasped.

This was not what he expected.

* * *

Author's Notes:

I don't really know where I'm going with this but please review. I am sorry to keep you waiting so much and i know the chapters aren't very long.


	12. Chapter 12

"I told you not to freak out" Kurt whispered after a few moments of intense silent. He looked away from Blaine's face, which was contorted in confusion.

"I'm- I'm not" Blaine's face smoothed out and, after a moments hesitation, he knelt down.

"How- How is this even possible?" Blaine whispered mostly to himself. Kurt didn't reply. Blaine looked up at him but Kurt was looking the other way. Gently, Blaine tilted Kurt's face towards him and looked him in the eyes.

"This doesn't change anything, okay?" Blaine said. He could see the pain in Kurt's eyes, as if he was expecting him to run screaming. But as crazy and impossible as it was, Blaine was going to stick by Kurt no matter what happened.

"Blaine, I'm a fish. I'm a gay fish. Who would've thought" Kurt muttered sarcastically.

"So the other night, on the beach-"

"I was telling the truth" Kurt said.

"Well how did this happen? How is this possible?"

"It's kind of a long, and confusing, story" There was a knock on the door that made Blaine jump.

"Guys, are you in here?" It was Nick.

"Yeah" Blaine called.

"Oh well, I'll just- leave you to it" Nick answered sounding slightly uncomfortable. The sound of his foot steps faded until they fell silent.

"So you're not going to break up with me?" Kurt asked quietly. Blaine chuckled.

"No, I'm not. I'm going to help you through this" He placed both his hands on the sides of Kurt's face and pressed his lips against Kurt's, but only for a second. When he pulled away Kurt was blushing.

"Is there anything else i should know about?" Blaine asked. Kurt chuckled before answering.

"I can freeze water" Blaine looked at him in amazement.

"can you show me?"

"sure, but get me a towel first" Blaine nodded and jumped to his feet. He left the bathroom and around thirty seconds later came back with a towel. He handed it to Kurt, who started to dry himself off. The hand towel wasn't very effective. Not long after he was back on his feet.

"Can you show me now?" Blaine's eyes were sparkling like a five year olds.

Kurt grabbed a glass vase from the window sill and filled it with water. He placed it on the floor and held his hands out. But the water didn't freeze. Instead a small bubble of water lifted into the air, getting bigger and bigger. Kurt and Blaine stared in shock. When it was in mid air, Kurt straightened his hands and the water froze but stayed where it was. Blaine held out his hands and Kurt let the ice drop into it.

"Amazing" Blaine whispered.

"I've never done that before" Kurt said. Blaine turned the ice over and over again in his hands.

"Do you think you can do it again?" Blaine asked.

"I can try" Kurt turned to the glass of water which was still full. Kurt repeated the action without failure.

* * *

"Kurt, I'm sorry I ruined your shirt" Tristan said for the 100th time in the past hour. Kurt had told the group of boys, excluding Blaine, that the reason he had ran off was because he wanted to take his shirt off before it could get ruined by the pool water. It seemed like a very Kurt thing to do.

"It's fine Tristan, just stop worrying" Kurt smirked at his friend who was usually so energetic.

"What are we doing for dinner, I'm starving" Nick said.

"I'll get Mercutio to make something special" Wes said, getting out of his seat. Mercutio was the main chef. Blaine stopped him before he left the room.

"Actually Wes, I wanted to take Kurt out" Blaine said, glancing at Kurt with a smile. Kurt looked up in confusion.

"Really?" Wes carried on walking, rolling his eyes.

"If that's okay with you?" Blaine asked, looking like a kicked puppy.

"Absolutely" Kurt said almost breathlessly.

"Well, good" Blaine smiled a smile that was so wide it looked like it hurt.

"I guess i should go get ready" Kurt said, pushing himself from his seat. He had to stop himself from running out of the room in excitement.

* * *

"Have fun you guys!" Damian shouted from the window as Blaine and Kurt climbed into the back of the black car. Once again they were being driven around.

"You know, you really didn't have to take me out tonight" Kurt said.

"I wanted to. We are in Detroit after all, why not make the most of it?" Blaine smiled. The restaurant they were going to wasn't too far away and so they arrived almost instantly. Blaine thanked the driver and informed him that they wouldn't need a lift back.

"Are we walking back?" Kurt asked as Blaine grabbed his hand and steered him down the pathway.

"something like that" Blaine smirked.

From the outside, the restaurant looked like something in a fairy tale and Kurt imagined it looked even better on the inside. When they entered through the glass doors, they were welcomed by a certain warmth that enveloped them. A young girl welcomed them and directed them to a table.

Kurt watched as Blaine scanned over the menu, making faces at things he liked and didn't like.

"What looks good?" Kurt asked, trying to start a conversation. Blaine shrugged.

"It all looks pretty amazing" Kurt picked up his own menu and nearly dropped it when he saw the prices.

"Jesus, Blaine!"

"What?" Blaine asked frantically.

"have you seen how expensive this place is?" Kurt said. A smile crept up on Blaine's lips and he shook his head.

"Kurt relax, It's nothing" Kurt frowned as he remembered how rich Blaine was and how money was something they had a lot of. He hated the thought of Blaine spending so much money on him.

* * *

Author's Notes:

I HATE GUYS! SERIOUSLY, THEY JUST DON'T UNDERSTAND!

But anyway, I'm in a really bad mood but I wrote this chapter for you guys. Please review and I'll try to post again really soon.

I also just saw the Divergent movie. IT'S AMAZING!


	13. Chapter 13

Blaine paid for the bill and followed Kurt outside. The air was cold and sent shivers down Blaine's spine.

"Where now?" Kurt asked.

"We should start to head back, It's getting dark" Blaine answered. Kurt just nodded.

"So we've only got three days left here, and I kind of want to spend that time with you" Blaine said, taking Kurt's hand.

"Sure Blaine" Kurt smiled.

"No Kurt. I mean, Just you" Blaine had a strange intense look in his eyes. Kurt's eyebrows pull together.

"I don't think I understand you" Kurt said.

"Tomorrow I was thinking we could go to Sertori island?" Blaine asked, the look in his eyes faded slightly.

"why?" kurt asked.

"I just thought it was something to do" Blaine shrugged with a playful smile.

"I'll race you back" Blaine dropped Kurt's hand and started racing down the road.

"BLAINE!" Kurt shouted and started to race after him.

"Come on, Kurt!" Blaine shouted back. He was already at the end of the road but it wasn't long before Kurt caught up with him.

"That's so not fair, you do track" Kurt said, smacking him lightly on the arm. Blaine laughed breathlessly.

"You two have been gone for ages" David scolded them playfully when they entered.

"What have you been up to?" Tristan asked, wriggling his eyebrows. Blaine glared at him.

"Eww you're all sweaty" Wes said to Blaine.

"You two really got it on" Damian teased.

"Oh, my god" Kurt said and turned to walk up the stairs.

"Well he didn't deny it" Tristan whispered to his twin.

"come on, let's raid the fridge" Damian whispered back.

* * *

"Blaine, are you sure about this?" Kurt asked as Blaine started up the boat.

"Yeah, we'll be fine" Blaine smiled back. Kurt pushed his sun glasses up his nose. He picked up his phone and texted his dad.

"Have you heard from your parents yet?" Kurt asked. He knew Blaine's relationship with his parents wasn't amazing but that doesn't mean they couldn't message him and check if he was alright.

"My sister messaged me. And Cooper told me he's staying at home for the summer" Blaine said, not paying much attention to Kurt as his mind was on the ocean.

"So where did you get the boat?" Kurt asked. Blaine turned to him with a mischievous smile.

"I know a guy" Kurt laughed and watched the calm ocean ripple here and there. He could swim there if he wanted to, it wouldn't be very difficult.

"isn't it ironic how my favourite Disney film is 'The Little Mermaid'?" Blaine said, smiling at Kurt. Kurt laughed.

"I take it your prince Eric?" Blaine smiled, flashing his perfectly white teeth.

"I always thought I resembled him" He pulled a pose and Kurt hit his arm.

"eyes on the ocean, you"

* * *

When they got on the island they were the only people there. Blaine pushed the boat onto the sand and followed Kurt through the jungle like island. There were various animals and creatures that couldn't be seen, but could be heard.

"I'm not exactly sure where I fell" Kurt said, trying to retrace his steps.

"Come on, just be careful" Blaine said, taking Kurt's hand and helping him jump over a boulder.

"Just try not to get wet" Blaine winked at him, making Kurt roll his eyes. He muttered something under his breath that sounded like 'Yes, sir'.

Blaine spotted an opening through the trees.

"Hey look at this, Kurt" When they both stepped through the trees and into the opening, the sun glinted off the water of a small river, making everything brighter.

"Careful where you step" Blaine says, letting Kurt go in front. He leaped from stone to stone, being extra careful to stay dry. Blaine looked around for any idea of where Kurt could've fallen. A scream snaps him out of his reverie and he looked around.

"Kurt?" He shouted, his voice panicked.

"Down here!" Kurt's voice called back. Blaine jumped from stone to stone, not caring about the cold water that was splashing up his legs. Without a warning he slipped and fell down an unseen hole. He landed on Kurt and quickly apologized. He helped Kurt up and looked around in the darkness.

"Is this the place?" Blaine asked. He felt Kurt nod beside him.

"This way" Kurt took his hand and directed him through the underground cave. When they got to the moon pool, Blaine let out an involuntary gasp. He couldn't deny that the sparkling blue water was anything less than beautiful.

He looked up and saw the sun up ahead, through the hole in the cave.

"It's a volcano" He whispered.

"A volcano?" Kurt asked.

"Yes, They're called volcanic moon caves. They're extremely rare and only found in exotic islands" Blaine said. Kurt never really knew that Blaine liked science, but it seems he was good at it.

"And extremely beautiful of course" Blaine grinned, running a hand on the cool rock that was the walls of the cave.

"The moon was exactly overhead when it happened, I was in the pool" Kurt explained.

"Is there away out?" Blaine asked.

"If you kneel down you can see an opening in the rocks, it leads to the ocean" Kurt said. It was about a forty second swim to get to the surface of the water and he didn't know if that would be a problem for Blaine.

Blaine kneeled down and put a hand in the water, sending ripples through the once calm blueness.

"How is this possible?" Blaine muttered to himself.

They spent another hour sitting by the moon pool, talking and revelling in each other's company.

"I can't believe that this is actually happening" Kurt whispered.

"What, being a merman?" Blaine asked. Kurt shook his head. He wanted to forget about what he needed to say, to embarrassed but the words came tumbling out.

"You and me. I've had feelings for you ever since we met and I never, ever thought you'd feel the same. But here we are" Kurt said, a small smile on his lips. A soft blush covered Blaine's cheeks and he too smiled.

"You mean so much to me, Kurt. I know we haven't been dating long but it's true. And I think I'm in love with you. I'm just waiting until I know for sure to tell you" Blaine said, the blush more prominent. Kurt smiled wider.

"Then why are you telling me?"

"Because It's true" Kurt wanted to scream with delight. Blaine, the guy he loved, just told him he loves him.

"I love you too" was all he said. Blaine, slowly and hesitantly, moved in and placed his lips against Kurt's. It wasn't an intense kiss, it was more of a long peck. But it was sweet and felt good and created a stirring in the pit of both the boys stomach.


	14. Chapter 14

"It's crazy isn't it? All the stories your parents told you when we were kids, could actually be true. Vampires, werewolfs, warlocks and who knows what else. It's just hard to tell what to believe in anymore" Kurt said. They were still sat in the cave only Kurt was in the water now, his arms folded under his chin on the rocks.

"I guess. But it's magical. I remember when I was five I would always run around pretending to be Harry Potter" Blaine laughed.

"you still do" Kurt grinned. Blaine checked his watch.

"We should go, it's getting late" Kurt nodded.

"What about your watch? And what if you need air and pass out?" He askes. Blaine just laughed.

"It's waterproof. And I go deep sea diving" Blaine said whilst removing his shirt which he tied to his shorts.

"Okay, why didn't I know about that?"

"You never asked" Blaine climbed into the blue water, which was warm, and looked to Kurt.

"You go first" Blaine said. Kurt nodded and ducked under the water. Blaine took a big gulp of air and followed him under the water. When he was out of the cave they were at the bottom of the sea which, luckily for Blaine, wasn't too deep. He looked around at all the exotic fish swimming around them. This was something a lot of people never got to sea and he was grateful to be doing it with Kurt. Speaking of Kurt, he had his arms folded on top of some kind of rock and was smiling at Blaine. Kurt didn't need to keep his mouth closed as he could breath easily under water. Blaine was also very good at not needing to go up for air. Although after the first two minutes he swam to the top, took another gulp of air, and swam back down. Kurt was swimming around gracefully, his smile lighting up his face. Blaine pointed up, getting a nod from Kurt in reply. They swam to the top and when they broke the surface Blaine gasped for air. Kurt laughed and Blaine grinned.

"I've never seen anything like it" Kurt said.

"I know, it's hard to believe things like that actually exist" Blaine said.

"Come on, the boats over there" Kurt pointed past the rocks that were blocking Blaine's view. Together they swam towards the little boat. Blaine walked onto the sand, about to push the boat out when a round of voices stopped him. He recognised them voices.

"Blaine said they were coming to the island, I don't get where they could be" Was' voice drifted towards them.

Blaine looked to Kurt who was still the water, his eyes wide. Kurt put one finger to his lips and ducked under the water.

"Blaine!" David called when he saw him. Blaine turned around swiftly, one hand on the boat the other on his hip.

"Where's Kurt?" Jeff asked. Blaine looked around and laughed nervously.

"You know, I think he um went, uh over there somewhere" Nick looked at him strangely as he pointed to a wall of rocks that hid the opening to the rock pool.

"Really? That could be kind of dangerous" Damian said, walking towards the rocks.

Blaine ran towards him and spun him round.

"No I think he's okay. So how did you guys get here anyway?" Blaine asked trying to divert the conversation.

"We have a boat on the other side of the island" Tristan said.

"You know, I really think we should find Kurt" Wes said, looking at Blaine with a worried look in his eyes.

"No, No, No! He's fine, really. There's no need to worry" Blaine said.

"Blaine, are you ill?" Nick asked.

"No I'm fine, never been better" Just as Wes was about to say something, Kurt made an appearance. He walked through the trees where Wes and the others had been.

"Hey guys, what are you doing here?" Blaine laughed under his breath and, when no one was looking, Kurt winked at him.

Wes looked taken aback and stuttered.

"What were you doing through there?" Tristan asked.

"Oh, I was just... Looking for something" Kurt said, his hands behind his back.

"You know, I didn't see you on the way down here" Damian said, a sly smile on his lips. Kurt looked blank for a moment and then recovered his features.

"I didn't see you either, how strange" He laughed airily and gestured with his hands.

"See, everyone's fine, nothing to worry about" Blaine said.

"Well we're gonna go get our scuba suits from the boat, you wanna join?" David asked. Kurt looked to Blaine, his eyes wide and mouth open.

"We can't we're-" Blaine paused, thinking of an excuse.

"we're going to the marine park" Kurt said. He didn't know if there was a marine park but it was the best he could come up with. Wes looked confused.

"I didn't know there's a marine park" Jeff said, looking to Wes. _Damn,_ Kurt thought.

"There isn't" Wes said slowly, his eyebrows pulled together.

"No, there isn't. But we're going to the one that's really far away" Blaine improvised.

"Guys what's going on?" Nick asked.

"Nothing! I just really love fish" Kurt said.

"Okay then. See you guys later" David said. They walked past Kurt muttering to each other. Kurt swore he heard someone, probably Wes, say something like "Kurt hates fish".

"That was close" Blaine said when the boys were out of sight. Kurt laughed and walked towards Blaine. He jumped into the boat, avoiding the water, and Blaine pushed it into the ocean. When the water was lapping at his knees he jumped into the boat and started it up.

"How did you do that by the way?" Blaine asked. Kurt would've had to swim around to the other side of island to get back on land with out the others seeing him.

"I swam" Kurt shrugged. Blaine's eyebrows knitted together.

"Seriously? It should take a ordinary person an hour to get around the island" Blaine said.

"Well I'm no ordinary guy"

* * *

I hope this chapter didn't drag on and if it did then you have my apologies. And to everyone who reviews this story, thank you so much!

You all get virtual cookies that I baked myself, enjoy them ;)


	15. Chapter 15

"How was the marine park?" Jeff asked. His hair was curly and still damp from scuba diving. Wes and david were still outside trying to peel the suits off their skin. Kurt looked at Blaine who was sketching. Damian and Tristan were in the kitchen as usual.

"Yeah it was fun" Kurt smiled. Nick came and sat down on the sofa next to Jeff with a towel round his neck.

"Cool, because I was thinking of taking Jeff before we leave" Blaine's head snapped up and he looked at Kurt.

"Oh, I think it's closed for the rest of the week" Blaine said.

Nick just shrugged and started talking to Jeff.

"Guys guess what!" Wes shouted, running into the room in his boxers.

"What, the shark ate your shorts?" Blaine muttered. Wes picked up the closest thing he found, a pillow, and chucked it at Blaine's head.

"DUDE!" Wes ignored him and carried on.

"We've been invited to a party tonight!" Wes looked around the group with a bright smile on his face. When no one else shared his excitement he dropped his hands to his sigh.

"Come on guys, there's gonna be tonnes of hot girls, drink-" Blaine cut him off before he could continue.

"In case you didn't notice, we're all gay. And in relationships"

"I'm not gay" David said, walking into the room.

"It's questionable" Kurt muttered distractedly. Everyone looked at him and he looked up from his phone.

"Come on, we were all thinking it. Have you seen Wes and David together, they're like an old married couple" Kurt defended himself.

Wes and David stared open mouthed at Kurt.

"And that, my good friends, is why I don't want to go to a party with a bunch of girls. I've got Kurt to entertain me" Blaine grinned, pointing the end of his pencil in Kurt's direction. Kurt blushed and looked back down at his phone.

"Well it's rude to turn down an invitation and it's only down the road" Wes turned and walked out the room before anyone could answer. David rolled his eyes and sat, more like collapsed, next to Kurt.

The clouds outside were grey and the sky was getting darker.

"It looks like it's going to rain" Kurt said.

"Not exactly the weather for a party" Jeff stated.

"THE PARTY'S INSIDE!" Wes shouted from wherever he was in the house. David laughed.

"Why's he want to go so bad?" Nick asked.

"His ex girlfriends going to be there and he thinks he can get her back" Tristan said, walking into the room with a spoon of what looked like melted chocolate.

* * *

_Kurt was stood on the pier. How he got there he didn't know. The clouds above were grey and threatened to close in on him. He looked around at the circle of people that were either glaring at him, laughing bitterly or just scrutinizing him. The ocean, that was more than thirty meters below, was clashing angrily against the sand. A gap opened in the crowd of people and out stepped his worst nightmare; David Karofsky. His heart accelerated and he panicked. Karofsky was not how he remembered him. His fat had turned into muscle and his eyes were darker, more menacing. He stepped closer to Kurt, his arms crossed across his chest._

_Kurt spun around, ready to run but he bumped into Blaine. He sighed with relief and wrapped his arms around Blaine. But it didn't make him feel safer, didn't give the sense of security it usually would. Kurt uncoiled and looked into Blaine's eyes. They were blank. Blaine's face itself was scrunched up in disgust. Kurt gasped and turned back around. Karofsky was closer than anticipated. _

_"Come on Kurt, lets show everyone what you really are" Karofsky sneered. He pushed Kurt who was filled with fear. He felt Blaine laughing behind him. Then the crowd of people surrounding him started to laugh. Familiar faces showed up in the crowd; Rachel, Finn, Mercedes..._

_They all lucked disgusted, as if they'd stepped in something horrible. He backed away in humiliation, tears gathering in the corners of his eyes. One of his feet stepped off the edge of the pier and he scrambled forward before he fell into the raging ocean._

_Suddenly Blaine was in front of him, holding his wrists in an iron grasp._

_"Blaine please!" He begged. Blaine made a face._

_"Don't you ever say may name!" Kurt's heart skipped a beat. Blaine, the person he loved, hated him. _

_"You're not even human, how could I possibly love you" And then he let go of Kurt's wrists, sending him backwards towards the ocean. As if in slow motion Kurt saw Karofsky's evil smile as he waved good bye. And then the ocean swallowed him up.._

Kurt awoke with a gasp. He looked around frantically. Blaine was kneeling in front of him holding one of his hands.

"Kurt, are you okay?" He asked. Kurt realised he was still on the sofa and must've fallen asleep. He ran his free hand through his hair. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw Damian watching him curiously.

"I'm fine" Kurt forced a smile and pushed himself from the sofa. "I think I'm gonna go up to bed" Blaine nodded and released his hand.

When he was at the top of the stairs he heard foot steps behind him. Just as he looked back someone's palm was in his palm and he was pulled into a small closet. His heart accelerated just as it had in the dream and he was about to scream when a light came on. It was just Damian.

"What are you-" He never got to finish his question.

"I know what you are" Kurt stared at him in shock. About thirty seconds later he recovered himself.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Kurt stated. Damian rolled his eyes.

"Are you really gonna lie to me?" Kurt looked into his eyes and saw that Damian was serious. He knew his secret.

"But how-"

"Because I'm also a merman" Kurt gasped.

"How didn't you change the other day when you were by the pool?"

"That's my power, I can choose when to change. Of course if I'm in full contact with water then I change just like you do. But I wasn't actually in the pool. The other day when you ran off and didn't come back until the middle of the night on a full moon I had my suspicions. And when Tristan got you wet and you ran off that kind of rang some bells. And this morning you were acting really strange. Also, you were talking in your sleep"

"What did I say?" Kurt asked. What if everyone knows his secret now?

"Not much. Mainly just 'not the water, please' and you were mumbling a name" Kurt wasn't in the mood to talk about his dream or what it meant.

"So when did you become a, you know?" Kurt didn't want to say the name aloud in case someone over heard

"I was eleven, me and my family were on holiday in Ireland" Kurt's mouth fell open. That's six years of keeping a secret from everyone.

"Does any body know?" Kurt asked.

"No, no one knows. Blaine knows about you though doesn't he?" Kurt nodded.

"Any way, tonight it's going to rain real bad so you can't go to that party. If you want I can stay with you" Damian could see that Kurt was about to argue and continued "I honestly don't want to go to that party, so you'd be doing me a favour"

* * *

Author's Notes:

Thanks you every one that reviewed! I love you all. I'm sending you some virtual dauntless cake ;)

And this chapter was inspired by lucky333123 so this chapter is dedicated to you! Thank you so much for giving me amazing ideas for this story, you're the best 3


	16. Chapter 16

"What was that about?" Tristan asked when Damian came back down the stairs.

"Kurt just has some stuff going on, I asked if he wanted to talk about it" Damian shrugged. He felt bad lying to his brother but what else could he do?

"Is he okay?"

"Yeah, it's just that douche bag Karofsky. He's all stressed out about it" Damian said. He honestly didn't know that much about the Karofsky situation, Blaine had only told them the outlines.

"Maybe I should go see if he's okay-" Damian grabbed his brother's arm as he moved to walk out the kitchen.

"Let's not smother him. And are you eating smarties?"

"As a matter of fact, my twin brother, yes I am" He held out his hand which was indeed filled with smarties.

* * *

"Come on, Blaine. We're gonna be late" Wes called. Blaine walked down the stairs two at a time.

"There's a thing called being fashionably late. And it feels wrong leaving Kurt here by himself" Blaine shrugged on hid jacket.

"You have to come, you're my wing man. And Damian's staying with Kurt" Wes said.

"I thought David was your wing man" Blaine said.

"No David's my-" Wes didn't get to finish as Kurt, who was at the bottom of the stairs unnoticed, interrupted him.

"Secret boyfriend? We all know" Wes glared at him. Blaine grinned.

"I'll be in the garden" Wes said and stormed out of the house dramatically.

Blaine turned to Kurt.

"I still feel bad leaving you here"

"I'll be fine. I'm sure me and Damian will have tonnes of fun" Kurt grinned.

"Yeah ya will" Damian laughed as he walked out of the kitchen, Tristan at his side.

"Well I'll see ya later, bro" Tristan said as he walked towards the door, grabbing his coat on the way.

"Call me if you need anything" Blaine said, pecking Kurt swiftly on the lips. Outside Nick and Jeff were all over each other.

"Guys save it for later, you're killing my vibe" Wes said.

"He's such a drama queen" Jeff muttered, reluctantly pulling away from Nick who was grinning.

* * *

Blaine stood on the balcony, sheltered by the rain, by himself looking up at the bright moon. Behind him music was blaring and drunk people were dancing. He had lost Nick and Jeff as soon as they had arrived. Wes was probably looking for him because, in Wes' words, Blaine was his 'wing man'. David and Tristan were drunk off their heads dancing with some random girls.

"Blaine, what are you doing? Come on there's some girls down stairs and one of them smiled at me" Wes said, his face glowing.

"haven't you already got like five phone numbers already?" Blaine asked, not turning to look at his friend.

"Yeah but I want more. How many have you got?" Wes asked. Although Blaine couldn't see his expression he could hear the laughter in his voice.

Blaine emptied his pockets and counted all the little slips of paper in his hand.

"Eleven" He answered bluntly. Wes grabbed him by the collar and pulled him back into the party. Blaine wondered if Wes had had anything to drink.

* * *

"are you sure I can't get you boys anything?" a women, possibly in her thirties, asked Kurt and Damian who were sat on Damian's bed.

"No thank you. We'll let you know if we want anything" Damian said politely. She nodded and walked away, shutting the door behind her.

The two boys had been playing cards, which Kurt hadn't known how to play until now, and had been playing for around two hours. Kurt's phone buzzed and he paused the game to read the text.

"It's Blaine" Kurt informs Damian before he read the text aloud "_Kurt, please save me now! I'm scared and there's this girl giving me this really weird look!" _Kurt laughed and typed out a text.

"I'm so glad I had an excuse to stay here. I would have hated that party" Damian said and Kurt nodded in agreement.

"You know, It's not that late-" Damian paused and he had a mischievous smile on his face before continuing "And we could always go for a _swim_" Kurt smirked.

"That sounds like a pretty awesome idea"

"Lets go then" Damian jumped off his bed with a certain grace Kurt had never seen before.

"But it's raining" Kurt realised.

"Well it's not a problem for me. You could just cover up really well until we get on the beach" Damian shrugged. It sounded like a pretty sound proof idea to Kurt so he just agreed, after all Damian had more experience than he did. He grabbed his thicket jacket and zipped it up, he had brought it with him just in case of emergencies. He asked one of the staff for an umbrella and they lent him one un-suspiciously. When they got out of the door, Damian paused for just a second. A glittering bubble of sorts sheltered him from the rain but it was only visible to Kurt.

"I said I can choose when I change, that meant I can shelter my self from the rain. But I can also change when ever I want even with out getting wet" Damian said when he saw Kurt's amazed gaze.

"Come on, Kurt" Damian laughed and ran towards the beach. Kurt gasped as Damian almost got hit by a car, which beeped it's horn loudly, But Damian just laughed and carried on running. Kurt, who was more hesitant about running into the rain, took a risk and ran as fast as he could. Just as Damian had said no water touched Kurt's skin. When they were on the beach, Kurt and Damian ran towards the ocean together, which wasn't as calm as it was earlier in the day, and dived in. Ten seconds later they both grew tails and started swimming towards the island. Damian's tale wasn't as blue as Kurt's, it was more of a green-ish colour. But it sparkled and almost glowed and was in no way less amazing that Kurt's.

Swimming was Blaine was a dream but it was so different swimming with Damian. When they were near the coral reel they slowed down to take in the fish. It was harder to see at the bottom of the ocean now that the sun wasn't shining as bright but it was still breath taking. Damian stuck his tongue out at Kurt who grinned in return.

When they got to the moon pool both boys were laughing.

"Have you ever been here before?" Kurt asked. He ran a hand through his dripping hair, trying to keep it out of his eyes.

"Only once. I came here yesterday when the others were scuba diving" Damian shrugged.

"How did you know it was here? and do all moon pools look the same?" Kurt asked, the words tumbling from his mouth.

"You can sense something as strong and magical as the moon pools. There isn't one in Lima, I can sense one somewhere in Westerville but I can't find it anywhere and I've looked loads. And yes most of them look the same" Kurt's mouth dropped open. A moon pool in Westerville? He longed to be able to find it and imagined him and Damian, possibly even Blaine, swimming there together.

* * *

Author's Notes:

Thanks for all your reviews guys, your amazing! What did you think of this chapter? Let me know.

I hope it didn't drag on or bore you :|


	17. Chapter 17

It was past two in the morning when the boys had finally gotten home from the party. Kurt and Damian had gotten back around midnight as they had lost track of time.

It was now half eleven the next day and Blaine tried to stifle a laugh as his friends grumbled and moaned about their hang overs. Nick and Jeff were worrying about how far they had gone the night before.

"Guys relax, you didn't do anything like that" Kurt said, munching on a slice of buttered toast.

"How could you possibly know that?" David managed a smirk. Jeff groaned loudly, his head in his hands.

"Because I share a room with Jeff. And Blaine shares a room with Nick. I think we would've known if our two friends were having sex" Kurt said. Wes choked on his coffee.

"Okay, do we really have to talk about this? I'm now picturing Nick and Jeff-" Nick threw a cushion at Wes who luckily didn't spill his drink.

"I'm so glad I didn't drink last night. It's so much fun watching you guys suffer"

"Shut up, Blaine" Tristan muttered who was laying on the floor, his head facing down. Damian, who was sat cross legged next to him, rubbed his back sympathetically.

"Guys, it's out last day on holiday and you're all hung over" Damian complained.

A young woman entered the room with a tray of drinks.

"These will help. And Wes I'm sure your mother will not be pleased to here you've been drinking" She scolded him.

"Thanks Caroline" Wes said. She passed out the drinks and left with out saying anything more. Blaine sipped the drink. It had a lemony taste but he wasn't sure what it was.

"Well I don't know about you guys but I'm not sitting here all day with the curtains shut" Blaine said. He set his drink down and walked over to the curtains and pulled them open. The sun shone through the windows, lighting up the room.

David hissed at the light. David. Actually. Hissed.

"I'm going to get changed and spend my last day in Detroit having fun" Blaine said as he walked out of the room and up the stairs.

"What time are we leaving for the airport tomorrow?" Damian asked.

"9:30 A.M" Wes muttered. Kurt finished his drink and set the cup down next to Blaine's.

"I'll be upstairs if anyone needs me" Kurt said although he couldn't think of a reason for why anyone would need him.

After taking a bath and getting changed, brushed his teeth and done his hair, Kurt walked up the second flight of stairs up to Blaine's room. He knocked twice and waited for a reply.

"Come in" Blaine said. Kurt barely heard him. He pushed open the door and leant against the door frame. Blaine was drawing in his sketch pad, all attention on the book. His hands and one of his cheeks were covered in colours from the oil pastels he was using. Blaine's sleeves were rolled up and Kurt saw that his arms were also covered in every colour of the rainbow.

"What are you drawing?" Kurt asked. Blaine jumped as if he forgot that he had even heard Kurt open the door. Blaine smiled when he saw Kurt and gestured for him to sit on the bed beside him.

Blaine held out the sketch pad reluctantly, as if he didn't want Kurt to see what he was drawing. The drawing was of the moon pool and Blaine had captured every single detail. The water looked as if it was actually moving and it glowed just as it did in real life. Kurt's mouth dropped.

"Blaine this is amazing" Blaine blushed but smiled despite himself.

Kurt flipped through the pages and found another one of himself in the water with his sparkling tail and wet hair that sparkled in the sun's rays. There was many drawings like the first two which amazed Kurt. Then he saw a picture that Blaine had drawn, One that made his laugh allowed. It was a picture of Ariel from the little mermaid sat on a rock.

Kurt's stomach hurt from laughing so much and tears rolled down his cheeks.

"Okay, Okay it's not that funny" Although Blaine was laughing as he said so.

"aw Blaine, that's really-" Kurt paused to think of a word as he wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Dorky?" Blaine finished his sentence.

"I guess you could say that" Kurt laughed. Blaine stood up and took the book from Kurt, shut it and placed it on his bed side table.

"Well I was bored and couldn't think of anything to draw" Blaine said.

"I didn't even know you could draw" Kurt said.

"Well Mr Hummel, you clearly don't know me very well" Blaine said with mock horror. Kurt gasped before another laugh escaped his lips.

"Go wash your hands so we can do something" Kurt said, falling back onto Blaine's bed.

"Rude" Blaine muttered although Kurt could hear the amusement in his tone. Blaine sat down on his bed next to Kurt who was still laying down.

"Or what?" Blaine asked, smirking.

"Oh, you don't want to know" Kurt said trying to keep his expression serious. Blaine looked into Kurt's eyes as if trying to work something out. He smiled, his decision made, and ran a finger down Kurt's nose, leaving behind a streak of blue/green mess.

"Blaine!" Kurt said. He sat up and tried to wipe it off. Blaine was laughing and Kurt turned narrowed his eyes at him.

"You're evil" Blaine pouted and leant closer to Kurt.

"I'm sowwy" Kurt turned his face away reluctantly. He turned back around to see Blaine still pouting. He laughed and Blaine leant in and kissed him quickly. Blaine moved away but Kurt pulled him back and kissed him. It was only a small kiss but when he let go Blaine was blushing slightly.

"I'll go wash my hands if you promise to kiss me again" Blaine winked.

"You don't need to ask me twice" Kurt said and leant in again.

* * *

Author's Notes:

Not a very good chapter, I know

Please review


	18. Chapter 18

The boys were rushing around trying to get ready to leave for the airport. They were all tired and wanted to sleep in but they obviously couldn't miss the flight. Kurt packed all his stuff the night before and had forced Blaine to do the same. Jeff was the only other one who _wasn't _running around like crazy.

"Boys, you better move your little butts before you miss the plane" Wes' mom shouted. She had come home the night before to take them to the airport as she was also going back to Lima.

"Blaine, take your suitcase and put it into the car. At least you three are ready" She rolled her eyes as she folded up a shirt and put it in Wes' suitcase.

Blaine took both his and Kurt's suitcase and carried them into the garden where the limo was sat. The driver of the car insisted he should put them in the boot and Blaine should go back inside.

Kurt was sipping on a cup of coffee when Blaine came back inside.

"You boys ready?" Mrs Montgomery asked Kurt and Blaine. They both nodded and Kurt left his cup on the table as they walked outside into the cold. It was still dark outside and because of that Kurt almost stepped in a puddle. When they got into the limo and started the journey to the airport. Leaning in to Blaine's side, Kurt decided to get an extra hour of sleep.

All the other boys did the same, but not Blaine. He watched Kurt sleep, watched his chest rise and fall with every breathe.

"You love him" Mrs Montgomery said in a soft voice that made Blaine jump. He forgot she was even there. Blaine blushed and hoped it didn't show.

"I can tell by the way you watch him. Like you'd do anything for him" She says.

"I would. He's my everything" Blaine said.

"That's really sweet. I'm proud of you Blaine"

"Proud of me?" Blaine asked.

"You've been through a lot. I remember when I first met you. You were so quiet, you were scared of everyone. And now look at you" She smiled brightly, her face lighting up.

"You don't know how much that means" Blaine whispered.

"I know your relationship with your parents isn't great Blaine, but I just want you to know I'm always here for you. Even if I am away a lot" She winked.

"Thank you, Candice" Blaine never really called her by her first name but this was an exception.

"But you _should_ get some sleep, I know I am" She told Blaine. She leaned back in her seat and fell asleep almost instantly. With Kurt sleeping on his chest, Blaine fell into a peaceful sleep.

When he woke up outside the airport, it felt like Blaine had only gotten two minutes of sleep. He dragged his suitcase behind him, his eyes half closed. Kurt yawned. He knew his hair was messy, it was falling down into his eyes, but he was too tired to care. Nick was the only one who seemed alive and he claimed it was because he was a good 'morning person'. As they sat waiting to board the plane Kurt had to fight to keep his eyes open. He couldn't wait to get on the plane and fall asleep on Blaine again. Even the thought made butterflies flutter in the pit of his stomach.

It wasn't long before they were called to board the plane and Candice made sure everyone was on the plane before falling asleep instantly in her chair. Kurt was sat next to Blaine of course and Damian was sat on his other side. Blaine leant his head against the window, it was hard to see anything as it was still pitch black outside. With out meaning to Blaine fell asleep whilst Damian and Kurt were whispering to each other. Tristan, David and Wes were across the aisle from them. Nick, Jeff and Candice were sat a few seats behind them. When Tristan and Damian started talking quietly, Kurt slipped his head phones in and leant his head on Blaine's shoulder. He waited for sleep to come, but it wouldn't. He had a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach, as if he was going to be sick.

The flight was only thirty minutes long, Kurt wasn't really sure why they didn't drive to Detroit, and they were soon in Fort Wayne International Airport. When they got off the plane it was only five in the morning. _Seriously, why couldn't we get a later flight? _Kurt thought. Blaine was wide awake now and was practically skipping through the airport.

"Kurt, is anyone picking you up? We could give you a lift back to Lima if you want" Candice asked.

"No, Kurt's getting a lift back with me. I'm visiting a family friend in Lima, so it just makes sense that Kurt comes with me rather than both of us driving 70 miles in different cars" Blaine said with far too much energy.

They waited for their suitcases to come round on the conveyer belt.

"I'm gonna go get a coffee, any one want one?" Kurt asked. Even though it would wake them up, Everyone denied the offer.

"I'll have a water. Do you want me to come with you?" Blaine asked.

"No It's ok. Can you get my suitcase for me though?" Blaine nodded happily as Kurt turned around. He walked towards the food court, looking for a good coffee shop. He decided on buying a mocha from Starbucks. When he ordered it, he went to buy Blaine a bottle of water from a small shop. He started to walk back to the area where his friends were waiting when someone stopped him.

"Kurt?" He turned around and he saw Robert, Blaine's new brother in law. He was smiling at him which was strange, as Robert hated Kurt. He hated Blaine for that matter.

"Hey, Robert" Kurt said slowly.

"Blaine's in the car park. He told me to come and get you" Robert said, gesturing towards the doors. _That's odd_, Kurt thought, _Blaine would usually come and get me himself._

"let's get going then" Robert said. Kurt thought he heard impatience in his tone, But then again it was five o'clock in the morning.

"Okay" Kurt agreed warily. Robert gestured for him to walk forward. He did, sipping his mocha. He walked towards the entrance/exit doors but Robert grabbed his arm, rather firmly, and turned him around.

"The car's this way" Robert said. Kurt was confused but followed Robert towards some doors around a corner. When they were outside, the sun was just coming up, spreading orange sun rays across the sky.

"Where's the car?" Kurt asked.

"Oh, it's this way" Robert said suspiciously.

Kurt walked slowly behind the airport, where the cars got fewer and fewer until it was completely deserted.

"I don't think-" Kurt said but was cut off when some one emerged from the shadows. This man was big and muscly, his face cold and eyes hard. Kurt wanted to be sick or run or just die on the spot.

"Karofsky" He whispered. He started breathing hard, flash backs filling his mind. He dropped his coffee and Blaine's water, spilling them on the floor. He heard Robert laugh behind him.

"Well Robert, you did good. I didn't expect you to actually get to the fag" Karofsky said, his voice deeper than Kurt remembered.

"I think we should explain to this queer what's going on" Robert said.

"Good idea. Go ahead, it's your story" Robert came and stood next to Karofsky, facing Kurt.

"When Karofsky got sent to jail because of _you, _we needed to get revenge. But I couldn't get anywhere near you. And then I heard you started Dalton academy. So I started dating Esme to get to Blaine, to get to you. And our plan worked" Robert said, a bitter smile plastered on his face. Kurt couldn't breathe, his mind was reeling. He felt sorry for Esme, Blaine's amazing sister. He wanted to run but knew he wasn't fast enough.

Karofsky was talking to him but he couldn't hear him properly, he was thinking of a way to get out of this situation. Then it struck him.

As Karofsky started to walk towards him he used his powers. He made the water that he had spilled sliver slowly towards Karofsky's feet. It moved so slowly that no one but him noticed, but fast enough to save him. Water surrounded Karofsky's feet in a square shape, and Kurt used him powers to freeze the square of water, creating an ice cube. Karofsky stopped walking, stuck to the floor. He lucked down at his feet and back up at Kurt.

"How did you do that?" He demanded. Kurt acted before he thought and drew more water up from the puddle, more than there was originally. He threw the ball of water at Robert with so much force that he fell over. He took his chance and ran. He ran back into the airport, not knowing what to do. Should he call the police or bet Blaine. Maybe Blaine could help him. But he didn't know where Blaine was. What if Robert had gotten to him? What if he was dead?

_No! _Kurt's mind screamed at himself _Don't think like that, Blaine's fine. _Kurt continued running through the airport, knocking people out of the way. Someone grabbed his shoulders and he screamed, thinking it was Robert or Karofsky.

He was spun around and it was Blaine, looking extremely worried. Kurt sighed with relief and flung himself into Blaine's arms, tears streaming down his face.

"What the hell happened?" Blaine asked.

"It's Karofsky. He's here. He's here with Robert" Kurt said through sobs.

"Karofsky? Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" Blaine asked, looking into Kurt's eyes.

"No I'm fine, But what do I do?" Kurt asked, his voice getting higher.

"_You_ don't have to do anything. _We're_ going to call the police" Kurt nodded as Blaine put an arm around him and directed him outside where everyone was waiting.

"Kurt what's wrong?" Candice asked.

"Candice can I barrow your phone?" Blaine asked. Kurt dried his tears and let out a big breathe. He would not cry for Karofsky anymore.

"sure, but can you please tell me what's going on?" Candice asked, passing Blaine her phone.

"Karofsky's here" Blaine said coldly. Candice didn't know who Karofsky was but Wes did. She shot up from where he was sat and looked around angrily.

"What do you mean?" David asked.

"He's here. He tried to get Kurt" Blaine said, holding the phone to his ear.

"_Hello 911, how can I help you?" _Blaine turned away from the group to talk down the phone.

"Kurt, are you okay?" Jeff asked, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm fine, don't worry" Kurt replied.

"Okay, so who's this Karofsky guy?" Candice asked.

"He tried to, um, last year he got sent to jail for trying to do stuff. To Kurt" Nick said slowly, not able to get the words out. Candice gasped and covered her mouth with her hand.

"Please tell me he didn't touch you, today" Candice begged. Kurt shook his head. Tears formed in her eyes and she turned around.

"Was he by himself?" Damian asked.

"No, He was with Robert. That's how he knew I was here" Kurt said.

"Who's Robert?" Tristan asked.

"My wonderful new brother in law" Blaine said sarcastically, re-joining the conversation. "The cops are on their way"


	19. Chapter 19

Kurt watched as Karofsky was handcuffed and placed in the back of the police car. Robert was already on the way to the station. Blaine walked up behind him with two cups of coffee. He handed one to Kurt and sipped his own.

"Esme's going to be here soon" Blaine said.

"Did you tell her?" Kurt asked. Blaine shook his head.

"No, It's not something you can say over the phone"

"I'm sorry, I feel like this is all my fault. If it wasn't for me, Robert never would've married Esme. She's going to be heartbroken" Kurt sat down on a bench, gesturing for Blaine to sit next to him.

"Don't be ridiculous. If we're playing the blame game then it's my fault too. If I wasn't friends with you then Robert wouldn't have dated my sister either" Blaine said.

"I guess you're right" Kurt said.

"Of course I am" Blaine said, making Kurt smile just as he had intended.

"You boys okay?" Candice asked. They both nodded.

"Blaine! God Blaine, please tell me what's going on" Esme said in a high voice, running towards the group. Blaine stood up, leaving his coffee on the bench.

"It's Robert. He's been arrested" Esme gasped and looked at everyone in the group.

"Why?" Before anyone could answer a police officer walked over to them, a sympathetic look on his face.

"Kurt Hummel?" Kurt stood up shakily.

"Yeah, that's me"

"I'm Officer Hale. I'm going to need you to come down to the station with me so you can give a statement about what happened today" Kurt nodded quickly, too scared to speak.

"Can someone please explain to me what's going on?" Esme said frantically.

"Who are you?" Officer Hale asked.

"Esme Holden" Blaine felt a pang of guilt in his stomach as his sister said Robert's last name.

"As in Robert Holden?" Officer Hale asked, a suspicious look in his eye.

"Yes, he's my husband" She looked at Blaine curiously.

"I'm afraid you'll have to come down to the station for questioning ma'am" He said, moving towards her.

"Officer, please. She had nothing to do with this" Blaine said, stepping forward.

"And who are you?" He asked.

"Blaine Anderson. Esme is my sister and Kurt's my boyfriend. Esme doesn't know anything" Esme looked shocked when Blaine said Kurt was his boyfriend, her eyes screaming '_since when!'_

"She'll still have to come in for questioning" He said. He gestured for Esme to get in the front of his police car.

"Kurt, you'll be riding with Officer Boldman" He pointed to an officer who was stood several feet away. Kurt stepped forward, walking towards the officer. Blaine followed of course.

"Excuse me young man but you can't come" Officer Boldman said sternly.

"Let him go" Officer Hale said. Blaine turned back to Candice and the warblers.

"Blaine, we'll go to your house and wait for you" Candice said. Blaine nodded and walked with Kurt towards an ordinary silver Volvo.

The two boys got in the back together, Kurt clutching Blaine's hand so tightly his skin was white.

"If you want to call anyone, do it now. You won't be able to do it at the station" Officer Boldman said.

"I should call my dad" Kurt said quietly, releasing Blaine's hand. He checked his pockets and remembered he'd left his phone in his bag. He cursed under his breathe and through his head back against the chair.

"What's up?" Blaine asked.

"I left my phone in my bag"

"Here, borrow mine" Blaine handed him his phone.

"Thanks" Kurt said as he typed his dad's number in. He picked up after the second ring.

"Hey Kurt, what's up? You on your way home" Burt's familiar voice comforted Kurt.

"Not quite. I'm in the back of a police car" Kurt said slowly.

"WHAT!" His father's voice screamed through the phone. "What the hell did you boys do!" He shouted.

"We didn't _do _anything. It's because-" Kurt took a deep breathe and continued "Karofsky was at the airport so I have to give a statement. Please don't freak out" After a moment of silence, Burt spoke bluntly.

"I'm coming up to the police station, where is it?"

"No dad, please don't. It's more than two hours away, And I'm with Blaine so I'll be fine" Kurt pleaded.

"Fine. When are you coming home?"

"I'm not sure, I'll let you know" Kurt said, relieved that his dad wasn't getting involved.

"Don't think you're off the hook, We'll talk later. Love you kiddo" Kurt laughed slightly.

"Love you two, dad" Kurt hung up before his dad could say anymore. It's not that he didn't want to talk, he needed support right now, but he wanted his dad to stay calm.

"You okay?" Blaine asked as Kurt handed his phone back. Kurt leant forward and ran his hands through his hair.

"I'm fine. But what am I going to tell them?" Kurt whispered.

"Tell them the truth" Blaine said, rubbing Kurt's back soothingly.

"You want me to tell them that I froze water with my magical merman powers?" Kurt asked frantically.

"Ohhh" Blaine said, leaning back in his seat.

"Yeah" Kurt said, also leaning back.

"Well we have about three minutes to think of a story" Blaine smirked. Kurt leant forward and kissed him on the cheek, the shadow of a smile on his lips.

"When Karofsky tells them what happened he's gonna sound crazy" Kurt said. Blaine froze in his seat.

"What's wrong?" Kurt whispered and glanced at the officer.

"Kurt, your secret could come out. Karofsky could tell them what happened and then they might believe him. This is really bad"

"Blaine calm down. They are not going to believe Karofsky about something so crazy. I'm going to be okay so stop worrying" Blaine nodded.

* * *

The next three hours were the longest of Blaine's life. He had to sit in the waiting room as Kurt was taken in for questioning. He didn't know where Esme was and he was completely alone.

The door opened, a wind chime indicated, and Blaine looked up lazily to see Burt standing there.

"What are you doing here? Kurt told you not to come" Blaine stood up. Burt smiled slightly at him and shook his hand informally.

"Yeah, I lied. I couldn't just leave you boys here. Are you okay?" Burt asked. The two of them sat down on the metal blue chairs.

"I'm fine. My mind just won't shut up! and it doesn't help that I've had eleven cups of coffee already"

* * *

Author's Notes:

This chapter is dedicated to my best friend Jae ( u/5065974/xlil-miss-warblerx) Because it's her birthday!

Also, People have been asking if Blaine is going to turn into a merman and I don't really know how to answer it. What would you guys like to happen?


	20. Chapter 20

"Mrs Holden, Can you please tell me where you were yesterday morning?" Officer Hale asked.

"I was with my mom, shopping. Please tell me why my Robert was arrested" She pleaded. The officer sighed and run a hand through his hair.

"Are you aware of what happened to Mr Hummel last year?" He asked with a grimace.

"Not really. Blaine didn't tell me much and I've only met Kurt once, at my wedding" Esme said.

"And what did you think of Kurt when you first met him?" He asked.

"He was great. We really got along" Esme said, remembering her and Kurt's conversations.

"Last year David Karofsky was arrested for attempted rape on Kurt Hummel. And this morning, a few weeks after David was released from prison, Karofsky and Robert were waiting for Kurt outside the airport. We haven't heard what happened from Kurt yet. Robert and David are in questioning now. We're not even sure he's really called Robert" The officer said. Esme leaned back in her chair, not sure of what to say.

"So you think I had something to do with it?" She asked.

"It's a possibility" He said. She groaned loudly.

"Was Kurt hurt?" She asked. She didn't know what to think. She felt sick and wanted to cry from frustration.

"We don't know yet"

* * *

"David Karofsky, this is not funny" Officer Lawrence smacked his hand down on the table. He was a young man, possibly in his twenties.

"Did you or did you not try to get to Mr Hummel so you could finish off what you planned to do last year!" The officer shouted in rage. Karofsky stopped smirking. This police officer had just asked him if he was going to rape Kurt? Because he hadn't last year?

Karofsky pulled against the handcuffs, willing his hands to be free.

"I don't want to be any where near that fag! I was trying to talk to him, to apologize" Karofsky knew he was lying, he _had _planned to hurt Kurt, Karofsky was always one to get the job done. He smirked bitterly.

"You're lying" the officer pointed at him "If that was true then you would've come to us, the police. You know you're not allowed to be near Mr Hummel"

Karofsky just shrugged. Officer Lawrence turned to the officer in the corner and nodded once. The officer who stood in the corner walked towards Karofsky and pulled him out of the chair.

"David Karofsky, you will be kept here over night until we decide what to do" The officer guided Karofsky by the shoulders out of the door.

"Bring in Robert" Lawrence said through his radio.

* * *

"Mr Holden. You can choose to tell us the truth, or you can lie to us" Officer Maursel said calmly. Her blonde hair was pulled up into a tight bun and she looked tired.

"Fine. When Karofsky was in jail he asked me to find a way to get close to Kurt. And Karofsky's my cousin and I knew if I didn't do it he'd kill me. So I did my research and found out where Kurt went to school; Dalton. And I kept an eye on him, trying to figure out a way to get to him. And after months of that I found out a way to get to him; through his best friend. Blaine Anderson was in love with Kurt, it was easy to tell, and so I knew I had to be careful. Esme, Blaine's sister, was an old friend from 3rd grade. When we 'accidently bumped into each other' we started dating. The rest of it isn't very important. We got married, I found out more information about Kurt. And then Karofsky got out of jail and I told him Kurt would be at the airport today." Robert confessed. He had a guilty, sad look in his eyes.

"Thank you Robert, for telling us the truth. But why did you help Karofsky if you didn't want to?" She asked with probing eyes.

"I told you, he'd kill me. He's dangerous, you know that. After I heard what had happened to Kurt I didn't want anything to do with Karofsky"

"So you'd let Karofsky hurt Kurt to 'save yourself'" The officer said, using air quotations.

"It's horrid, I know" He said ducking his head. He didn't know why he didn't just tell them what happened with Kurt. He had... Magical powers! How was that possible? But he didn't want to sound crazy and he owed it to Kurt.

"Mr Holden, We are going to keep you here overnight whilst we think of what will happen to you" Robert nodded as another officer entered the room and lead Robert out of the room and to a cell.

* * *

Kurt was lead out of the room and to the waiting room, where he was hoping Blaine would be.

He was tired, exhausted even, and just wanted to sleep. He had told the officers the truth, leaving out the part about his powers, and they had been sympathetic towards him. He walked into the waiting room and saw not only Blaine, but his dad.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" He asked, pulling him into a hug. They both sat down, Kurt sat next to Blaine and took his hand.

"I couldn't sit at home, not knowing why you were at a police station. Blaine told me what happened" Burt's eyes were filled with emotion and love for his son.

"Have you heard from Esme?" Kurt asked. Blaine shook his head.

"My mom rang me, She said she'd be here soon" Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand. They sat in silence waiting for someone to tell them what was happening.

Blaine's mom opened the door to the police station and walked into the waiting area. She saw Blaine and Kurt and walked over to them.

"Are you boys okay?" She asked.

"Yeah mom, we're fine" Blaine said.

"This is Burt, Kurt's dad. Burt this is my mom" Blaine introduced the two. Burt stood up and shook Mrs Anderson's hand.

"It's good to meet you. Although I wish we could've met on lighter terms, rather than in here" She gestured to the room and Burt nodded. Officer Hale entered the room and walked over to the group.

"Mr Karofsky and Mr Holden have been kept in over night. Esme will be here in a moment, As far as we know she's innocent" The officer said.

"Oh, My baby girl" Mrs Anderson said under her breathe. She sat down and put her head in her hands.

"Mr Hummel, we will let you know what's happening to David and Robert" He said to Kurt. Kurt nodded and Blaine squeezed his hand unconsciously.

* * *

After Esme had been let out of questioning, the group of five drove down to Blaine's house. Kurt collected his suitcase and said bye to the warblers, thanking Wes for the holiday. He had reassured them all that he was fine.

Blaine walked with him into the garden. They sat down on the dry grass in silence.

"I'll see you in two days, just remember that" Blaine said. His family wasn't going to Lima anymore, his mom was too stressed.

"I'll still miss you" Kurt said. Blaine took his hand and started to draw patterns with his index finger.

"You gonna be okay?" Blaine asked. Kurt nodded.

"Kurt! Come on" Burt called from around the corner. Blaine stood up and pulled Kurt up after him. Kurt pulled him in for a quick kiss.

"See you Friday!" Blaine called as Kurt walked towards his dads car. Kurt waved to him and made a gesture for his to call him.

* * *

Author's Notes:

So this wasn't a very long chapter but I hope you like it. So I've decided to make Blaine a merman but I'm not going to spoil it for you.

Review?

Love you guys! x


	21. Chapter 21

"I can't believe this! Everybody is going to be talking about this. I'm so ashamed" Mrs Anderson paced in the living room.

"If it wasn't for Kurt, this never would've happened" She said.

"This is not Kurt's fault!" Blaine said, his eyes narrowing. How could his mom say that?

"Blaine's right. You can't blame Kurt" Esme said.

"You're right, It's not Kurt's fault. It's Blaine's for being gay!" She shouted. She gasped and covered her mouth.

"Blaine I-" Blaine stood up.

"Is that really what you think?" He asked.

"Look, both of you just need to calm down. Mom, you should apologize to Blaine" Cooper said sternly.

"I'm so sorry, honey. But you know it's true" She said. Mrs Anderson wasn't someone who kept her opinions to herself.

"MOM!" Esme said.

"I'm not going to stand here and take this" Blaine said, walking out of the room.

"Blaine Devon Anderson, get in here right now!" His mom called.

"No! I thought you got over the fact that I'm gay. I guess I was wrong. If you and dad can't accept me for you I am then I can't stay here"

"Blaine, please don't do this" Cooper begged, grabbing his arm.

"I'm sorry. I'll call you later" Blaine turned for the door but someone was blocking his way.

"Where are you going?" His dad asked in a bored tone.

"Out" Blaine said. He tried to push past his dad but couldn't.

"You're not going anywhere, you just got back from your holiday. You can spend some time with your family" He said.

"I don't want to spend time with a family who doesn't accept me" He tried to keep his temper under control, knowing how angry his dad can get.

"Stop being ridiculous, Blaine. Why don't we accept you?" He asked.

"Because I'm gay! You just keep pretending it's not true" Blaine grabbed his coat and tried to walk past his dad.

"That's because it's not. You're just looking for attention." His dad said. "Now get to your room, you're grounded" He said sternly.

"I'm nearly seventeen, you can't _send me to my room_" Blaine said incredulously.

"I can do whatever I damn well please when you're under my roof. If you don't want to be told what to do then leave, I'll be glad to see the back of you. I'm sick and tired of you! You just keep ruining everything. And nobody really wants you here, so go on! Leave!" His dad balled up his fist and went to hit Blaine. Before Blaine realised what was going on Cooper grabbed his dad's hand. When Blaine didn't move or say anything he carried on "Just as I thought. Now do as I say and go to your room!" He shouted. Blaine looked at Cooper and then stomped up the stairs, slamming his bed room door behind him. His father's words ran through his head. He refused to stay in his room all night and tried to think of a way out of the house. He could try sneak down the stairs but the front door creaks..

Then he spotted the open window. He could always jump out, the ground isn't that far down. Is it? And the worst he could do was break a leg... or die. Maybe he didn't have to jump. He walked towards the window and looked down. Along the wall was a trestle that could act as a ladder. He made up his mind and walked back to his bed. He pulled out his old duffle bag and packed some over night clothes, Every day clothes, underwear and his wallet which contained his emergency credit card. He didn't want to risk leaving his room to get his toothbrush. He pulled a sheet of paper out of an exercise book and scribbled down a quick message. He grabbed his coat and, just as he was about to leave grabbed his guitar case, and started to climb down the trestle.

**_Dad_**

**_I've made up my mind. Tell Esme not to call me. _**

**_Blaine._**

He knew that Esme would be the one to try and call him first, but he wouldn't pick up. His dad had practically told him to leave! When he dropped lightly to the ground he ran through the garden, desperate to get away.

He didn't even know where he was going. He could go to Wes' but that's the first place his family would look, if they looked at all. Maybe Nick's but his parents hate Blaine. Jeff was already having problems at home and David practically live with Wes. Damian and Tristan are leaving for England the next morning, so that won't be much help. Kurt..

But could he really stay with Kurt?

But how would he get to Lima? He'd have to walk as he didn't have a car.

He started the two hour walk just as it started heavily raining. He couldn't ask Kurt for a lift even if he wanted to, Kurt would get wet. Blaine started to jog.

* * *

Kurt was laying face down on the sofa, his face in a pillow. He was exhausted, no doubt about it. Rachel and Mercedes were on their way round. He listened as the rain pelted against the window and the football game playing on TV which Finn and his dad were watching. When he had gotten home Carol had tried to be at his side every moment. He had asked everyone to not treat him differently because whenever they did it reminded him of this morning. Of course he felt bad about guilt-ing them into it but it worked didn't it?

There was a light knock on the door, barely audible over the rain. Burt pushed himself off the sofa with a grunt and walked into the hallway. Kurt tried to listen to the conversation but the rain was too loud.

"Finn, I need your help. Carol can you get some towels please?" Burt called. Kurt and Finn immediately sat up in their seats and Finn rushed to the doorway. Before Kurt could follow, Burt and Finn were back in the room both of them half carrying Blaine. He had passed out just as Burt had opened the door. The two men carefully placed Blaine down on the sofa. Blaine was soaking wet from the rain. Carol walked in with some towels and a blanket.

She draped them on top of Blaine who was completely out of it.

"What happened to him?" Finn whispered. Kurt stayed silent.

"We wont know until he wakes up. We should let him rest" Carol said. She lead Finn out of the room and Burt followed, shutting the living room door behind him.

"Oh Blaine" Kurt whispered. He sank to the ground next to Blaine's head. He put a hand on Blaine's forehead, which was ice cold, and shivered.

"What happened to you?" He whispered again. Of course he didn't get an answer.

* * *

Author's Notes:

Dun dun dunnnnnnn

Thanks for reviewing guys!


	22. Chapter 22

"Are you okay hunny?" Carol whispered. It had been fifteen minutes and Blaine still hadn't woken up.

"Yeah I'm fine" Kurt nodded.

"Tell me if you need anything" She said, patting Kurt's shoulder. She turned around and closed the door behind her.

"Come on, Blaine" Kurt murmured. He was careful not to get any water on his skin as he took Blaine's hand. He could hear the rain outside and it seemed to thunder in the silence. He remembered that Rachel and Mercedes would be on their way and he was about to ring them, telling them not to come, when Blaine's hand moved in his.

Kurt spun around to face him. Blaine's eye's fluttered open.

"Blaine! God, are you alright?" Kurt asked.

"I'm okay" Blaine said quietly.

"What happened?" Kurt asked. Blaine sat up on the sofa and moaned.

"I've soaked your couch" He said.

"That's the least of my worries, Blaine" Kurt smiled. Blaine smiled weakly and ran a hand through his damp hair.

"Me and my dad had an argument so I escaped through my window and ran here" Blaine said.

"Are you okay? And why the window?"

"I'm fine. And I used the window because I was banished to my room" Blaine said sarcastically.

"You should get changed. You're still soaked through" Blaine looked around for his bags.

"I think Finn took them up to my room, Come on" Kurt offered a hand, which Blaine accepted, and pulled his off the sofa.

Kurt walked into the kitchen whilst Blaine stood at the foot of the stairs.

"He's okay. He's going to get a shower and change is that alright?" Kurt asked.

"Of course, Kiddo. You sure he's okay?" Burt asked. Kurt nodded and turned back around.

Just as he had said, Finn had taken Blaine's bags up stairs and put them on the foot of Kurt's bed. Luckily Kurt had an on-suite-bathroom.

"There's clean towels in the bathroom. Feel free to use my shampoo, it's scented" Kurt said, trying to lighten the mood.

"Thank you, Kurt" Blaine said.

"What for?" Kurt asked.

"For letting me stay, I guess. You're amazing, did you know that?"

"Yes actually I did" Kurt smirked. Blaine laughed and picked out some clothes from his bag and walked towards the bathroom.

Kurt heard the shower start and fell back on his bed. His bedroom door flung open and Rachel and Mercedes walked into the room, their coats dripping from the rain.

"Kurt!" They both squealed. They ran towards him, their arms open and he jumped off the bed before they could touch him.

"You guys! Take your coats off you're going to ruin my shirt" He said. Should he tell them the real reason?

They laughed and took their coats off and lay them on top of his spinny chair, and then the three of them hugged, jumping up and down.

"So tell us everything! Every little detail!" Rachel said. They all sat on the bed in a circle their legs crossed. Of course Kurt couldn't tell them every single detail, could he?

"Wait. Kurt? Who's in the bathroom?" Mercedes asked, pointing towards the door. Kurt blushed, knowing they would make a huge detail out of it.

"It's just Blaine, He's staying here because he had a huge argument with his parents" Kurt said before they could say anything.

"So he's staying the night?" Mercedes asked, clapping her hands together and wiggling her eyebrows.

"Yes, it's not a big deal" Kurt said.

"Kurt, Of course it's a big deal!" Rachel gasped.

"Oh come on. Finn stays at yours all the time" Kurt said.

"I know. But the first time we spent the night together it was a very big deal. It wasn't to Finn, of course, and it may not be for Blaine. But I know you and it is a big deal" Rachel said, pointing at Kurt.

"Your right" Kurt groaned, falling back on to his pillows. "He's probably not staying in my bed, even if I wanted him to. My dad would never allow it"

"Do you want him to stay in your bed?" Mercedes asked. Kurt honestly didn't know. Of course he wanted to be close to Blaine but they hadn't been dating that long and he didn't want to rush things. But then again it would be pretty amazing to sleep next to Blaine..

"Ugghhh Of course I do" Kurt said. The bathroom door opened and Blaine walked out, his hair wet and in a new change of clothes. He froze slightly when he saw Rachel and Mercedes.

"Hey" he said.

"Hey" The two girls smirked at Kurt and climbed off the bed.

"Well I'm glad you had a nice holiday Kurt. See you later" Rachel said.

"See ya Kurt, Blaine" Mercedes winked and grabbed her coat and left the room, shutting the door behind them.

"What was that about?" Blaine asked. He perched on the end of the bed and ran a hand through his curls, trying to control them.

"I don't know. They're crazy" Kurt sat up as Blaine laughed.

"So what do you want to do?" Kurt asked.

"What do you want to do?" Blaine asked back.

"Answering a question with a question, why have you got to be so difficult?" Kurt said in mock annoyance.

"Kurt! Blaine!" Carol called from downstairs. Kurt pushed himself off his bed and gestured for Blaine to follow. They walked down the stairs and into the silent kitchen slowly.

"Where's Finn?" Kurt asked.

"In the living room. He's going to breadstix with everyone. You two can go with them or you can stay here and order pizza" Burt said, the house phone in his hand. Kurt turned to Blaine.

"What do you want to do? You did just faint about an hour ago" Kurt said. Blaine rolled his eyes.

"I'll be fine. And I haven't been around crazy for awhile so I'm game if you are" Blaine shrugged, a smile on his face.

"Haven't been around crazy for awhile" Kurt muttered under his breath. "You just got back from Detroit with some of the craziest people on earth"

"You guys coming?" Finn called.

"Yep" Kurt answered. They both put on their shoes and headed out into the garden where Finn was waiting in Kurt's car.

"I'm driving" Finn stated. Kurt and Blaine got in the back of the car together and Blaine thought over the times he had met New Directions. He had met up with them once before Kurt transferred to Dalton. Once was enough to know how energetic they could get.

* * *

Author's Notes:

Sorry for the long wait, I know this chapter isn't very good. But the next chapter will be about NEW DIRECTIONS!


	23. Chapter 23

"Kurt! You're back" Santana said, throwing her arms around the boy.

"And you brought Blaine" Quinn smiled, almost smirked.

"Hey guys!" Kurt said, waving to the rest of the group. They were all stood outside waiting for Rachel and Mercedes who went to pick up Sam from the motel.

"How was your holiday?" Mike asked, starting up a question.

"It was eventful" Kurt said, tilting his head to the side slightly.

"I heard what happened this morning" Lauren said, her arms crossed around her chest as if she didn't want to be there.

"What happened this morning?" Puck asked.

"Karofsky was at the airport" Lauren said.

"How did you know?" Blaine asked.

"It was on twitter, see" She said, holding up her phone towards Kurt and Blaine.

"god, are you okay?" Quinn asked.

"I'm fine. Do we have to talk about it?" Kurt asked.

"So you still a virgin, Hummel?" Puck asked, throwing an arm around Kurt's shoulders. Let's talk about anything else but _that _Kurt thought to himself.

"Yes, Thank you Noah. It's nice to know you care so much" Kurt said, shoving Puck away from him.

"Wow, Hummel. You've gotten a lot stronger. I guess you two get real feisty in bed" Puck said, receiving a laugh from Santana. Kurt punched Puck on the shoulder and turned around, folding his arms around his chest like a child. Whilst no one was looking, Puck rubbed his arm and winced. Kurt was _really _strong now. Rachel, Mercedes and Sam walked over to the group. After greeting each other, Everyone went inside. They had to push three tables together. After everyone had ordered, and that was a challenge, Kurt asked about New Directions. Before any one could speak Rachel practically had a fit.

"We can't tell them. Kurt is in the Warblers now, we can't let them now anything"

"Rachel, Kurt's still one of us. And if Blaine says anything then I'll cut him" Santana said as Blaine choked on his soda. He looked at her and she winked at him, flicking her hair over her shoulder. Rachel pouted and sunk back in her chair.

"As usual, we haven't got our set list yet so there's not much to tell" Quinn said. Kurt noticed how she was rather quiet.

"Wait, you guys don't have your set list yet? Regionals is in like two months" Blaine said.

"Well, Hobbit, that's how our glee club works. It's unorganised and messed up just like everyone in it" Puck said.

After everyone had eaten and paid for their food, they went back outside into the car park.

"I say we go to someone's house and get drunk" Puck said, stretching his arms.

"I'm so up for that" Santana said.

"I'm game for the first part, but not getting drunk" Finn said. Most people agreed with him.

"Why don't we go to mine? My parents are away for the weekend" Tina said, smiling.

"Sure" Everyone agreed.

"I don't know guys, we've had a pretty crazy day" Kurt said, grabbing Blaine's hand and pulling him towards Finn's car.

"Come on Kurt" Sam said.

"Don't make me drag you there" Puck said, meaning it to be a threat.

"Oooo I'm so scared Noah. Finn, give me your keys" Kurt said, mocking Puck. Blaine laughed at his boyfriend. Finn pulled his keys out of his pocket and was about to chuck them to Kurt when Mike snatched them out of his hand.

"Come on, Dude. You've got to come. You're still part of New Directions you know" Mike said.

"Maybe another time. It's late" Kurt said.

"Kurt, I will physically pick you up and put you in my car if you don't agree" Puck said.

"Kuuuuuurtt! Please come with us" Brittany begged. Before Kurt could _finally _agree, Puck walked up to him and picked him up in a fireman's lift.

"NOAH PUCKERMAN PUT ME DOWN" Kurt screamed. He could hear Blaine, amongst others in the group, laughing as Puck sat him down in the bed of his truck. Kurt pouted and crossed his arms.

"Aww don't be upset" Blaine said, sitting next to him.

Everyone got in their cars and the two boys sat back in the truck.

"To Tina's we go" Mike sang.

* * *

Despite what they had said, everyone had gotten tipsy. Even Kurt. At this moment in time the group of teenagers were playing truth or dare. Rachel had nominated the game of course.

"Okay, Santana. Truth or dare?" Quinn asked, her words slurring together. Santana giggled, trying to speak.

"Truth but make it good"

"Okay then. Is it true that cried whilst watching Finn and Rachel argue in glee club?" Quinn asked. She started laughing hysterically and fell back on the floor. Santana started crying and got up. She walked over to the dining room table and poured herself another drink.

"It was an emotional fight okay!" Santana sobbed.

"Okay, it's my go" Tina said, throwing her hands in the air. She leaned her head on Mike's shoulder and didn't say anything else.

"I can't think of anything, I'm too drunk" She mumbled.

"Okay, I'll take Tina's go" Puck said normally. He was drunk of course but he acted as if he wasn't. He pointed at Kurt with a sly smile on his face.

"Truth or dare, Hummel" Puck slurred.

"Dare" Kurt said, drawing out the word. Half the group cheered drunkenly.

"I dare you to make out with Blaine. Right now. In front of everyone" Puck said, his smirk widening. If he expected Kurt to protest he was wrong. Kurt turned to Blaine at his side and, wrapping his hands around Blaine's neck, crushed their lips together. Blaine was smiling into the kiss and grabbed Kurt's waist.

"Damn, I gotta film this" Santana said, grabbing her phone.

"Dude, that's my brother" Finn moaned. Kurt deepened the kiss. He knew he wouldn't even remember it in the morning. Blaine pushed him back so he was laying on the floor and straddled him. Kurt giggled as Quinn cat called in the back ground.

"Okay, okay. Keep your clothes on" Puck laughed. Blaine pulled away and moved off of Kurt.

"Okay who's next" Blaine smirked.

* * *

Author's Notes:

What did you think? I tried to make it fun but I'm not sure.

Let me know? :)


End file.
